Fałszywe życie
by Nagini Lestrange
Summary: Harry okazuje się nie być Harrym, przyjaciel okazuje się nie być przyjacielem, a jasna strona wcale nie jest taka jasna na jaką wygląda.
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

Siedziałem na polanie, a otaczały mnie drzewa. Gdzie nie gdzie z ziemi wyrastały białe konwalie. Po chwili usłyszałem krzyk, ale zignorowałem go. Potem znowu i znowu. Byłem trochę zaniepokojony, dlatego wstałem z ziemi i skierowałem się w prawo. Przedzierałem się przez gęste krzaki, a moje nogi były poranione od kolców i poparzone przez pokrzywy. Z nogawek na łydkach nic nie zostało. Jedynymi drzewami, które mnie otaczały, były sosny. Nagle usłyszałem kolejny przeraźliwy krzyk, który cichnął z każdą sekundą, a potem nastała cisza. Nic. Zacząłem biec ile sił w nogach. Potknąłem się kilka razy o korzenie, z ranek na moich nogach powolutku leciała krew, ale nie poddawałem się. Po chwili dotarłem do ciemnej polany oświetlonej jedynie nikłymi promieniami księżyca. Widziałem, że jest już za późno. Nad martwym ciałem blondynki pochylała się zakapturzona postać w płaszczu do ziemi. Twarz mordercy była brudna od krwi tryskającej z tchawicy kobiety. Postać podniosłą się i powolnym krokiem podeszła do mnie. Nie byłem w stanie się ruszyć, bo sparaliżował mnie strach. Jedyne na co się zdobyłem, to krzyk protestu cichy jak szept, gdy postać przecięła mój prawy policzek sztyletem, którym zabiła. Byłem w stanie dostrzec tylko szaleńczy uśmiech na twarzy oprawcy. Poczułem szczypanie na całym policzku, co oznaczało, że rana ciągnęła się od kącika ust do ucha i znikała w linii włosów. Z rany wypływała krew i znaczyła śladami moją szyję aż do momentu, kiedy spotykała się z kołnierzykiem mojej niegdyś śnieżnobiałej koszuli. W przypływie nagłej odwagi odwróciłem się w stronę plaży i zacząłem uciekać. Biegłem ile sił w nogach, ale postać była coraz bliżej. Podczas biegu z jej głowy spadł kaptur, dzięki czemu byłem w stanie zobaczyć twarz mordercy. Twarz Rona Weasleya. Nie miałem czasu dalej zastanawiać się, dlaczego mój wieloletni przyjaciel poderżnął komuś gardło, a mnie chciał zabić, ponieważ moje stopy znalazły się we wzburzonym morzu , a on zniknął tak ,jakby coś go goniło. Przyjemny chłód rozlał się po moim ciele, gdy wchodziłem coraz głębiej. Kiedy woda sięgała mi już do szyi, zanurzyłem się. Czułem, jakby w moje ciało wbijały się tysiące igieł. Wiedziałem, że umrę. Nagle poczułem jak ktoś obejmuje mnie w pasie. Jedyne co zdołałem zapamiętać, to chłód morza, ból w całym ciele, woda w płucach i to wspaniałe nikłe ciepło, gdy ktoś mnie obejmował. Potem była tylko ciemność i to charakterystyczne dla teleportacji szarpnięcie w pępku.

Obudziłem się w ciemnym pokoju. Ściany były w kolorze butelkowej zieleni, a meble czarne. Po lewej stronie były duże okna z zaciągniętymi zasłonami i szerokim parapetem, na którym można siedzieć. Na przeciwko mnie stało biurko, a koło niego dwie pary drzwi. Dalej wielka szafa na ubrania, kanapa i stolik nocny koło mojego łóżka z baldachimem. To na czym spałem chyba nie można było nazwać łóżkiem, tylko łożem, ponieważ jest w stanie pomieścić chyba ze trzy osoby. Czuję się, jakby to tutaj było moje miejsce, nie u Dursleyów czy Weasleyów. W pewnym momencie wspomnienia wróciły i poczułem dziwną pustkę w sercu. Czy to, że mój były przyjaciel, a za razem członek Zakonu Feniksa, dokonał morderstwa na mugolce coś znaczy? Dlaczego on to zrobił? Przecież wszystko jest zawsze wykonywane z polecenia Dumbledora, ale on chciał chronić mugoli. Czy to też jest kolejną nieprawdą? A może wszystko jest kłamstwem? Moje rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez pojawienie się skrzata domowego. Zadbanego skrzata domowego.

\- Panicz już się obudził. Pan Tom kazał pokazać paniczowi po przebudzeniu łazienkę i zaprowadzić do salonu. Tak tak. I przekazać, że jestem panicza osobistym skrzatem.-stworzonko dumnie wypięło pierś.

\- Dobrze. Jak ci na imię?

\- Kruczek, paniczu.

\- Proszę, tylko nie paniczu. Wystarczy Harry. Czy mógłbyś mnie zaprowadzić do łazienki?

\- Tak jest, paniczu Harry.

Ech. Chyba nie da się zmienić przyzwyczajenia skrzatów. Apropo tych stworzonek, Kruczek zaprowadził mnie pod pierwsze drzwi i otworzył je. Stałem zachwycony łazienką. Wykafelkowana w barwach slytherinu. Wielka wanna wielkości jacuzzi z funkcją masażu i wieloma flakonikami z olejkami zapachowymi na półeczce. Dalej toaleta i umywalka, a nad nią wielkie lustro. Stanąłem przed nim, żeby się przeglądnąć. W odbiciu zobaczyłem 17-letniego chłopaka z odstającymi na wszystkie strony czarnymi jak smoła włosami, zielonymi jak świeżo skoszona trawa oczami i dwoma bliznami. Jedna ledwo już widoczną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole i drugą, ledwo co zagojoną, na policzku. Delikatnie przejechałem palcami po wypukleniu i aż wzdrygnąłem się od bólu. Podszedłem do wanny, nalałem wody i usiadłem w środku. Umyłem się płynem pomarańczowym i włączyłem funkcję hydromasażu. Jednymi słowy odprężyłem się. Po 15 minutach wyszedłem z wanny i wytarłem się puchatym ręcznikiem. Nagle zauważyłem w rogu pomieszczenia szafkę, na której leżał komplet ubrań. Ubrałem czarną bieliznę, koszulę, spodnie i trampki. Wróciłem do pokoju, w którym czekał na mnie Kruczek. Wyszliśmy drugimi drzwiami do ciemnego korytarza. Szliśmy około pięciu minut, aż natrafiliśmy na duże dębowe drzwi. W tym momencie skrzat deportował się w nieznane mi miejsce. Pchnąłem lekko prawe skrzydło drzwi i zajrzałem do środka. Było to pomieszczenie utrzymane w ciepłych barwach, ale z klasą. Znajdowały się w nim dwie kanapy, dywan, stolik na kawę i kominek, w którym palił się ogień. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi głowy pięciu osób odwróciły się w moją stronę. Były tam dwie kobiety: jedna blondynka, a druga szatynka i trzech mężczyzn: dwóch starszych o czarnych i brązowych włosach i chłopak. Chłopak, który od razu przykuł moją uwagę. Arystokratyczne rysy twarzy, niebieskie jak błękit nieba oczy i włosy w kolorze płynnego miodu. Nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Nagle ktoś chrząknął i wyrwał mnie z letargu. Był to mężczyzna siedzący obok blondynki. Najprawdopodobniej jej mąż.

\- Kh, kh. Jesteś pewnie trochę zdziwiony i zdezorientowany w tej sytuacji, ale właśnie dlatego jesteś tutaj, żebyśmy ci wszystko wytłumaczyli. Może usiądziesz?

\- Tak tak... - ledwo co wybąkałem odpowiedź. Usiadłem na kanapie pomiędzy mężczyzną, który do mnie mówił i blondynką.

\- Zastanawiasz się pewnie, co tu robisz, ale odpowiedź jest prosta. Jesteś w domu. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Tak, w domu. Możesz być zdziwiony, bo przecież twoi rodzice nie żyją, ale to nie prawda. to my jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami. - wskazał na siebie i kobietę siedzącą koło mnie - Nazywam się Tom Marvolo Riddle, a to jest moja żona Anabell Juliet Riddle z domu Snape. Może wytłumaczymy ci o co chodzi, bo po twojej minie wnioskuję, że nic nie rozumiesz. Siedemnaście lat temu na świat przyszedł chłopiec o czarnych jak heban włosach i zielonych jak skoszona trawa oczach. Nazywał się Isaac Harrison Riddle. Był wspaniałym dzieckiem. W dniu jego piątych urodzin pewna wieszczka wygłosiła przepowiednię, która mówiła, że obecny dyktator wygra, jeśli dziedzic Czarnego Pana zginie. Jeśli jednak przeżyje, rządy tyrana zostaną powstrzymane i świat magii ujawni się, a mugole przeżyją. Wtedy to nie Voldemort chciał zniszczyć mugoli, tylko Dumbledore. Tuż po tym Zakon dostał rozkaz zabicia ciebie i nas, ale mieliśmy to szczęście, że Severus był naszym szpiegiem i ostrzegł nas. Podczas ataku na dwór Potterowie z Dumbledorem dostali się do naszych komnat. Dzięki eliksirowi Severusa avada Potterów nie zabiła nas, tylko zapadliśmy w śpiączkę. Dumbledore zabił ich i zabrał cię do Dursleyów. Tam próbował cię zabić, ale jedyne co udało mu się osiągnąć, to zrobienie ci blizny i przekazanie dużej ilości mocy.

Byłem dość skołowany po usłyszeniu tych słów, ale to chyba jeszcze nie był koniec historii, ponieważ moja mama już otworzyła usta.

\- Możesz uważać nas za szalonych, że tak mówimy o Dumbledorze, ale to prawda. To nie my zabijamy mugoli, tylko zakon. Śmierciożercy to taka jakby wielka rodzina. Jeśli komuś z nas lub jego rodzinie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo, pomagamy mu. My chcemy nawiązać porozumienie ze światem ludzi niemagicznych. Chcemy, aby czarodzieje nie musieli się ukrywać i przy okazji ułatwić życie mugolom i sobie. Dumbledore chce po wygraniu wojny wybić mugoli i zostać ministrem, a przy okazji tyranem. Proszę, przemyśl to Isaac.

Teraz wszystko zaczęło nabierać sensu. To morderstwo Rona na niewinnej mugolce. Jego chłód i sarkazm w stosunku do mnie, Hermiony i innych ludzi lubiących mugoli lub samych mugolaków. Ten karcący wzrok większości członków zakonu i samego Dumbledora. Jedyni, którzy tego nie robili, to bliźniacy, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, rodzice Weasleyów, McGonagall, Remus i Syriusz. Oni... Moi rodzice mają rację. Moje rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez wtrącenie się ojca.

\- Jak zauważyłeś, w pokoju są z nami nasi bardzo bliscy przyjaciele. Nasze rodziny trwały w tej relacji od lat. To jest Carlos Farfaix – podałem dłoń mężczyźnie od czego prawie nie umarłem, ponieważ chyba zmiażdżył mi rękę – To jego żona Elizabeth – ucałowałem lewą dłoń kobiety. To, że wychowywałem się w rodzinie mugoli nie oznacza, że nie znam się na manierach. - A to ich syn Alexander – i to stało się znowu. Jego wzrok przyciągał mnie do siebie jak magnes. Te niebieskie tęczówki, w których tonąłem. To, że jestem gejem uświadomiłem sobie w szóstej klasie, kiedy śledziłem Malfoya. Moje obsesja na punkcie złapania go zmieniła się w zauroczenie, ale to szybko minęło. Merlinie, nie. Nie teraz, kiedy... Moje rozmyślania przerwało pojawienie się w pokoju Kruczka z kilkoma prezentami. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem o co chodzi, ale spojrzałem na zegar i skojarzyłem, że jest dzisiaj 31 lipca. Moje urodziny, a oni... pamiętali. Jeszcze nigdy nie dostałem prezentów od kogoś... bliskiego. Podszedłem do prezentów, które leżały na podłodze po deportowaniu się skrzata. Pierwszą paczką była skrzynka w fioletowej obwolucie, w której znajdował się zestaw jednych z najrzadszych składników do eliksirów. Podejrzewam, że są od mamy. W czarnym pudełeczku z herbem węża znajdował się sygnet z wygrawerowanym ''R''. Ten prezent pewnie jest od taty. Następną szkatułkę w kolorze zieleni dostałem od przyjaciół rodziców i był w niej srebrny zegarek, który gdy zbliżało się niebezpieczeństwo lekko parzył nadgarstek. Ostatnim prezentem w srebrnym papierze było pudełko. Takie samo pudełko jakie kupuje się u Ollivandera. W środku była moja różdżka. Moja zagubiona i zniszczona różdżka podczas ucieczki przed moim byłym przyjacielem.

\- Ja... ja nie wiem co powiedzieć. Jeszcze nigdy nie dostałem tylu prezentów.

Czułem jak łzy zbierają się pod moimi powiekami. Zacisnąłem oczy, żeby nie wypłynęły. Nagle oplotły mnie cztery pary rąk, a na moich ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Czułem się taki kochany i ważny dla kogoś. Teraz płakałem bez skrępowania, bo czułem, że nie zostanę wyśmiany albo odrzucony.

\- Kochamy cię synu. Pamiętaj o tym.

To jedno zdanie wypowiedziane przez moich rodziców sprawiło, że rozpłakałem się jeszcze bardziej. Teraz miałem rodzinę. Nikt mnie już nie będzie okłamywał. Nie będę musiał wracać do Dursleyów. Wuj i kuzyn nie będą się już nade mną znęcać, a ciotka nie będzie traktować mnie jak niewolnika. Będę mógł swobodnie używać zaklęć. Będę mógł robić o wiele więcej rzeczy niż dotychczas. Teraz mam rodzinę. Z tym że co z Syriuszem, Remusem, Hermioną, Weasleyami czy McGonagall? Nie mogłem ich zostawić na pastwę zakonu. Uspokoiłem się i usiedliśmy z powrotem na sofach.

\- Tato, ale co z moimi przyjaciółmi? Nevillem, Hermiona, Syriuszem, Remusem, Weasleyami, McGonagall...

\- Spokojnie synu. Zajmujemy się tym. Planujemy z Severusem przeniesienie ich do Riddle Manor w przyszłym tygodniu i wyjaśnieniu im wszystkiego. Mam nadzieję, że wasza wieloletnia przyjaźń nie rozpadnie się po tym. Muszę cię jeszcze poinformować, że wobec zaistniałej sytuacji będziesz musiał nauczyć się oklumencji i legilimencji. Inaczej nie będziemy mogli chronić cię przed Dumbledorem.

Na same słowa oklumencja i legilimencja wzdrygnąłem się. Przypomniałem sobie lekcje ze Snapem, podczas których wyciągał na wierzch wszystkie moje sekrety, a ja nie mogłem go powstrzymać. Miałem ochotę go wtedy zabić.

\- A kto mnie będzie uczył?

\- Och, nie powiedziałem ci? Najpierw twój wujek zajmie się wprowadzeniem i nauczy oklumencji, a potem razem z Alexandrem przystąpicie do wspólnej nauki legilimencji. Mam nadzieję, że dacie rade w miesiąc. Dodatkowo zorganizujemy wam treningi, dzięki którym obudzicie wasze pokłady magii i może nauczycie magii bezróżdżkowej. No a teraz do swoich pokoi. Jest już późno. Macie szczęście, bo nie musicie spać. Jutro śniadanie o dziesiątej.

\- Dobrze tato. Dobranoc.

Z uśmiechem na ustach wstałem z kanapy i ruszyłem w labirynt korytarzy. Znając moje szczęście zgubiłem się po dziesięciu minutach wędrówki. Próbowałem wrócić tą samą drogą, ale chyba zabłądziłem jeszcze bardziej. Nagle poczułem jak silne ramiona oplatają się wokół mojej talii. I ten obezwładniający zapach wanilii i cynamonu. Mówiłem, że kocham połączenie tych aromatów? Nie? No to teraz mówię. To musiał być Alexander.

\- Cześć Isaac. Znowu cię ratuję, ha? To się chyba staje powoli tradycją, co?

Czyli, czyli, że to był on? To on mnie wyciągnął z wody?

\- Yyy... Taaak. Mógłbyś odprowadzić mnie do mojego pokoju?

Zmieszałem się nieco pod jego czujnym spojrzeniem, ale zdawał się tego nie zauważać, ponieważ odsunął się i złapał za rękę, aby poprowadzić wzdłuż korytarza. Po trzech zakrętach pomyliłem kierunki i przestałem zwracać uwagę, gdzie idę. Pięć minut potem doszliśmy pod drzwi do mojego pokoju.

\- Tak dla twojej informacji, mój pokój jest naprzeciwko. Jakbyś coś chciał, to śmiało możesz przyjść do mnie.

Dlaczego on musi być wyższy ode mnie o jakieś piętnaście centymetrów? I dlaczego, ja się pytam, on musi mieć taki zniewalający uśmiech? Nie miałem czasu dłużej się zastanawiać, ponieważ Alexander zniknął za drzwiami. Zrezygnowany poszedłem do swojego pokoju i skierowałem się do łazienki. Wziąłem ze sobą świeże bokserki i granatową bluzkę jako prowizoryczną piżamę. Wykąpałem się w przeciągu dziesięciu minut, wysuszyłem się i poszedłem położyć się do łóżka z zamiarem pomyślenia nad dzisiejszym dniem. Moje plany legły w gruzach, gdyż zasnąłem w locie.

Od pół godziny starałem się z powrotem zasnąć, ale przez tą cholerną burzę. Na gacie Merlina, dlaczego? Dlaczego tak bardzo muszę bać się burz, a szczególnie nawałnic? Czemu nie mogą to być pająki, małe pomieszczenia albo coś innego? Oczywiście to nie jest jedyna noc podczas tych wakacji, kiedy nie śpię. Mieszkamy w Anglii. Tu taka pogoda to norma, ale ja jej nienawidzę. Krzyknąłem, gdy usłyszałem kolejny grzmot. Szybko opatuliłem się jeszcze bardziej kołdrą, ale to tak czy siak nie powstrzymało kolejnych dreszczy. Nagle moje drzwi do pokoju zostały otwarte. Przeraziłem się, no bo przecież to mógł być każdy. Po chwili materac ugiął się pod ciężarem obcego ciała, część kołdry została mi zabrana, a do moich pleców przytuliła się jakaś osoba. Spiąłem się cały, ale kiedy znowu poczułem ten charakterystyczny zapach, rozluźniłem się i uspokoiłem. Potem usłyszałem ten głos.

\- Dlaczego krzyczałeś? Miałeś jakiś koszmar?

Co mu miałem odpowiedzieć? Że w wieku siedemnastu lat boję się burzy?

\- Ja nie miałem koszmaru.

\- To co się stało?

\- Ja... ja boję się burzy. Mam tak od dziecka. Za każdym razem budzę się z krzykiem i...  
Alex przerwał moją tyradę obracając mnie tak, że nasze ciała ściśle do siebie przylegały, a twarze były w odległości około dziesięciu centymetrów.

\- Ćśś. Spokojnie. Jestem tutaj i nic ci nie grozi. Spokojnie.

Jego kojące słówka, które powtarzał jeszcze przez kilka minut, rzeczywiście pomogły. Udało mi się odprężyć i zasnąłem. Ciekawe, czy Alex wie, że usłyszałem jego słowa, które wypowiedział, kiedy myślał, że śpię.

\- Jestem tutaj dla ciebie i na zawsze Isi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 1**

Promienie słoneczne delikatnie łaskotały mnie po twarzy. Powoli otworzyłem oczy, ale od razu je zamknąłem. Fajnie było obudzić się samemu z siebie. Bez żadnych krzyków z rana, czy tynku sypiącego się na głowę, bo twój wielki jak wieloryb kuzyn właśnie zbiegał ze schodów, pod którymi była komórka. Dlaczego to w niej spałem, a nie w pokoju, który dostałem po pierwszym roku? Wyjaśnienie jest dość proste. Mój kuzyn zażądał większego pokoju, więc rozwalili jedną ścianę, a mnie znów zamknęli. Tak było od wakacji po piątym roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Najgorsze jest to, że od końca szóstego zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy z moją magią. Nagłe wybuchy, podczas których mogłem zdemolować całą kuchnię albo okna w całym domu mogły nagle pęknąć. Zdarzało się też, że nie potrzebowałem różdżki do czarowania. Często drzwi same się otwierały, światło samo się zapalało albo rzeczy, koło których przechodziłem i były zepsute, nagle się naprawiały. Te wszystkie rzeczy wpłynęły na to, że zostałem już kompletnym dziwakiem nawet w oczach zwykłych przechodniów na Privet Drive, a jedzenie dostawałem może raz na tydzień. Zawsze jak wracałem do Hogwartu Hermiona martwiła się, że jestem jak takie chucherko – chude i słabowite. A co ja jej miałem odpowiedzieć? Że mnie głodzą i biją? Nie mogłem.

Wracając do dzisiejszego poranka, czułem się dość dobrze. Wyspany, wypoczęty, nieobolały. Jeszcze było to uczucie jakby jakieś ciało przytulało mnie do siebie i... moment, stop. Co? Szybko odwróciłem głowę i napotkałem spojrzenie idealnie błękitnych tęczówek.

\- Cześć Isaac.

\- Yyy, cześć Alexander, co ty...

\- Wystarczy jak będziesz mi mówił Alex. Tak jak w dzieciństwie kiedy byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

Czekaj, że co? Na gacie Merlina, czyli że ten mały chłopiec ze snów, z którym zawsze się bawiłem to był Alex? Szybko poderwałem się do siadu.

\- Czy mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć o... o moim dzieciństwie?

Czułem się trochę skrępowany, ale na szczęście Alex usiadł tylko naprzeciwko mnie.

\- Ale co chciałbyś wiedzieć? Jak się poznaliśmy? Jak wspominał twój tata, od najmłodszych lat razem się bawiliśmy i spędzaliśmy czas. Często skrzaty narzekały, że nie mogą nas znaleźć. Zazwyczaj robiliśmy też kawały innym. Pamiętam jak podczas Świąt Bożonarodzeniowych dolaliśmy każdemu dorosłemu do kieliszków eliksiru wujka Snape i na drugi dzień każdy oprócz nas miał różowe włosy. Wszędzie chodziliśmy razem, bawiliśmy się razem. Mieliśmy nawet taki zwyczaj, że gdy tylko któryś miał koszmar albo czegoś się przestraszył, przytulaliśmy go. Och, oczywiście mieliśmy innych przyjaciół.

\- Tak?

\- No pewnie, np.: Hermiona, Draco czy Blaise...

\- Mówisz o Draco Malfoyu i Blaisie Zabinim?

\- No tak, a o kim miałem mówić. No oczywiście nie zapominaj o Hermionie.

\- Jakiej Hermionie? Ja nic nie pamiętam. Przecież...

I właśnie w tym momencie najpierw zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami, a potem wspomnienia zaczęły wracać. Co chwilę pojawiały się obrazy. Na jednym z nich chłopiec z czarnymi włosami bawi się w chowanego z trzema kolegami i jedną dziewczynką z chmarą brązowych loków na głowie. Potem ten sam chłopiec przytula do siebie miodowłosego, ponieważ przestraszył się psa. W innym wspomnieniu w wielkim dworze toczy się krwawa bitwa. Nagle dwójka dzieci, czarnowłosy chłopiec i brązowowłosa dziewczynka zostają zabrani od swoich rodziców. Reszta dzieci krzyczy ich imiona, dorośli próbują dostać się do starca, ale to na nic. On już się deportował. Najpierw umieścił dziewczynkę w małej willi i wymazał jej pamięć. Potem zabrał chłopca do dziwnych ludzi i próbował go zabić, ale jedyne co osiągnął, to ten sam efekt co u dziewczynki. Potem malec zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć i starzec uciekł.

\- Isi? Isi?! O Merlinie, jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest.

Powoli odzyskiwałem możliwość widzenia. Zauważyłem, że nie jestem już u siebie w pokoju, tylko leżę na kanapie w salonie, w którym wczoraj wszystkiego się dowiedziałem. Co najciekawsze moja głowa leżała na kolanach Alexa, a w salonie nie byliśmy sami. Na kanapie obok siedzieli moi i jego rodzice. Nagle głos zabrał tata.

\- Isaac, co się stało? Jedliśmy właśnie śniadanie, gdy nagle do jadalni wpadł Alexander i zaczął krzyczeć, że straciłeś przytomność i masz drgawki. Kazaliśmy mu przenieść cie tutaj i próbowaliśmy podać ci jakiś eliksir, ale twoja magia akceptowała tylko Alexandra. Powiesz nam, o co chodzi?

\- Ja, ja odzyskałem wspomnienia.

Dlaczego ci wszyscy ludzie muszą mieć tyle siły? Oni po prostu rzucili się na mnie po usłyszeniu tych słów. Moja mama miała łzy w oczach,a na twarzach reszty widniały uśmiechy.

\- Ale co dokładnie pamiętasz, synku?

\- No wiesz mamo, momenty kiedy bawiłem się z innymi, ale mam jedno pytanie.

\- Tak?

\- Czy Bellatrix miała córkę?

W pokoju zapanowała niczym niezmącona cisza. W oczach mojej matki i jej przyjaciółki pojawiły się łzy smutku, na twarzach taty i Carlosa była tylko powaga, a Alexander przytulił się do mnie i zaczął płakać. Ciszę przerwał mój ojciec, którego głos był zimny jak lód.

\- Bella i Rudolf mieli kiedyś córkę w waszym wieku. Niestety Dumbledore zabrał ją razem z tobą i do dziś nie możemy jej znaleźć. Bella rozpaczała po tym bardzo długo i do dziś kryje ból po stracie córki za maską szaleństwa. Nawet Rudolf nie mógł jej pomóc. Wszyscy rozpaczaliśmy. Wy byliście jak takie jedno wielkie rodzeństwo. Ale dlaczego się o to pytasz i skąd w ogóle ci się wzięło takie pytanie?

\- Kiedy odzyskiwałem pamięć, widziałem we wspomnieniach dziewczynkę o brązowych bujnych lokach. Widziałem również, gdzie Dumbledore ją umieścił i chyba wiem, gdzie jest.

Teraz wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie z nadzieją w oczach. A co ja miałem zrobić? A co jeśli się mylę? Po raz pierwszy odkąd się obudziłem moja mama zabrała głos.

\- Synku, proszę. Twoje wspomnienia mogą być bardzo ważne. Dzięki nim możemy odnaleźć Hermisię.

\- Dobrze mamo. Tato, pokażę ci to miejsce,a ty nas zabierzesz?

\- Tak synku, chodź.

Poszedłem za tatą do małego pokoju ukrytego za ścianą w salonie. W środku pełno było moich zdjęć z dziećmi innych śmierciożerców. Na jednym z nich byłem ja i reszta moich przyjaciół z dzieciństwa. Alex przytulał mnie do siebie, Hermiona siedziała na kolanach Blaisa, a Draco bawił się z papugą. W rogu pomieszczenia stała myślodsiewnia. Podszedłem do niej i za pomocą różdżki oddałem do niej wspomnienie z bitwy. Po tym tata zanurzył się, a ja czekałem. Nie wiedziałem, ile to może potrwać. Po około dziesięciu minutach tata wynurzył się cały zdenerwowany. Poszedłem za nim do salonu i patrzyłem jak przytula moją mamę i szepce jej coś do ucha. Nagle w pokoju pojawił się skrzat.

\- Pchełko, zawołaj do nas Bellę i Rudolfa.

Skrzat zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Dopiero teraz moją uwagę przykuł Alexander, który siedział na sofie z pustym wzrokiem. Podszedłem do niego i ukucnąłem przed nim łapiąc go za ręce.

\- Alex, nie martw się. Na pewno ją znajdziemy. Obiecuję ci.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów do salonu wpadli Bellatrix z Rudolfem. Kobieta miała opuchnięte od płaczu oczy, a jej mąż przytulił ją do siebie. Nagle Bella odezwała się płaczliwym głosem.

\- Czy wiecie gdzie jest moja córeczka? Moja mała Hermionka?

\- Tak Bello, dzięki Isaacowi.

Wtedy Bella odwróciła się w moją stronę, jakby dopiero mnie zobaczyła. Podeszła do mnie i delikatnie złapała moją twarz w dłonie.

\- Mój malutki Isaac wrócił. Pokażesz... pokażesz mi, gdzie jest moja córeczka?

\- Tak Bello, pokaże nam. Wezwaliśmy was, ponieważ zaraz wyruszamy.

\- Dobrze Tom. Z wielką chęcią odzyskam moją córeczkę.

Razem z dorosłymi i Alexem udaliśmy się na dziedziniec. Dzień był dość pochmurny. Zdawało się jakby zaraz miał znowu zacząć padać deszcz. W pewnym momencie tata kazał złapać się niego,a potem zniknęliśmy. Nienawidzę teleportacji łącznej. Zawsze chce mi się po niej wymiotować. Wracając do rzeczywistości, teleportowaliśmy się przed mały domek rodzinny. Powoli podeszliśmy do drzwi i zapukałem. Po około pół minuty drzwi otworzyły się, a Hermiona stanęła w progu. Chyba nie spodziewała się spotkać tylu ludzi, których jak na razie nienawidzi. Nagle wokół nas zaczęli deportować się członkowie zakonu z Dumbledorem na czele. Mojemu ojcu to się nie spodobało.

\- Dumbledore. Czego chcesz od naszej rodziny? Znowu odebrać nam dzieci?

\- Oj Tom. Nie wiesz, że oni nic nie wiedzą? Panna Granger nie pamięta kogo córką tak naprawdę jest...

\- Ty nędzna szumowino! Jak śmiałeś odebrać mi moja córkę?! - Bellatrix wydarła się na całe gardło i zaczęła rzucać w niego zaklęciami. To zapoczątkowało bitwę, w którą już chciałem się włączyć, ale powstrzymał mnie głos ojca.

\- Isaac, musisz z Alexandrem zabrać stąd Hermionę. - musieliśmy uchylić się przed nadlatująca klątwą – Tu masz świstoklik, który aktywuje się, kiedy wszyscy razem go złapiecie. Musicie ją uspokoić i najlepiej wytłumaczyć choć trochę o co chodzi, dobrze?

\- Tak tato.

Podbiegłem szybko do Alexa i wyjaśniłem co mamy zrobić. Od razu zbliżyliśmy się do Hermiony i deportowaliśmy w samym epicentrum bitwy. Znowu znaleźliśmy się w salonie. Hermiona od razu wtuliła się we mnie płacząc. Usiadłem z nią na kanapie i popatrzyłem na Alexa błagalnym wzrokiem. Ten, jakby czytając mi w myślach, wyczarował trzy szklanki wody. Podałem jedna z nich Hermionie i czekałem.

\- Isi, dla... dlaczego ja dopiero teraz pamiętam?

Czy ona nazwała mnie tak jak Alex? Ale przecież... chyba że jej wspomnienia też wróciły.

\- Hermiono, czy ty też już pamiętasz swoje dzieciństwo?

\- Tak Harry. Od kilku dni miałam przebłyski wspomnień. Kiedy dzisiaj was zobaczyłam, wszystko ułożyło się w jedną spójną całość. Pamiętam już ciebie, Alexa, Blaisa i Draco.

Alexander podszedł do nas i przytulił. Trwaliśmy w tym uścisku około pięciu minut do momentu, w którym do pokoju nie wpadł młody Malfoy z Zabinim. Byli uśmiechnięci i dopiero po chwili zorientowali się, że nie są sami. Stanęli w pół kroku oniemiali. Patrzyliśmy się na nich z uśmiechami na ustach. Po chwili odzyskali rezon i podeszli do nas.

\- Her... Hermisia?

\- Tak Blaise, to ja.

Hermiona ze łzami w oczach podeszła do chłopaka i przytuliła z całych sił. Malfoy dalej nie wiedział co robić, ale ta przyciągnęła go do wspólnego uścisku i zachęciła nas ruchem ręki. Podczas gdy my staliśmy na środku pokoju, do salonu deportowali się nasi rodzice. Musieli być chyba nieźle zdziwieni tym widokiem, ponieważ żadne z nich się nie odezwało. Jedynie mój ojciec wyczarował jeszcze dwie kanapy i usiadł spokojnie. Dopiero po chwili zorientowaliśmy się, że nie jesteśmy sami w pokoju. Powoli odkleiliśmy się od siebie i usiedliśmy razem z rodzicami na kanapach. Nagle odezwała się matka Hermiony.

\- Hermiono, czy odzyskałaś pamięć albo chłopcy coś ci wyjaśnili?

\- Tak mamo. Tęskniłam za wami.

Hermiona przytuliła się do swojej matki i chyba po raz pierwszy widziałem płaczącą Bellatrix i to jeszcze w uścisku. To było dość dziwne, ale dobrze było widzieć szczęśliwą przyjaciółkę. Przyjaciółkę, która ma mnóstwo pytań.

\- Czy ktoś mógłby mi teraz wytłumaczyć wszystko od początku do końca?

I tak oto spędziliśmy kolejne kilka godzin na wyjaśnianiu wszystkiego Hermionie. Ustaliliśmy jeszcze, że za tydzień zorganizujemy akcję, mająca na celu zabranie Weasleyów i reszty z Grimmlaud Palace. Potem poszliśmy do jadalni na kolację, podczas której rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się jak prawdziwa rodzina. Hermiona od razu zaaklimatyzowała się w nowej sytuacji i spędziła dużo czasu z Blaisem. Wieczorem po skończonej kolacji rodzice wysłali nas do swoich pokoi. Ale oczywiście my jak to my się ich nie posłuchaliśmy i poszliśmy do mnie. Draco z Blaisem i Hermioną usiedli na łóżku, a ja z Alexem, który praktycznie wygonił resztę, na kanapie. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w ciszy, ale głos zabrał Blaise.

\- Hermiona, jak ty tak w ogóle nas pamiętasz? Isaac odzyskał wspomnienia po przybyciu tutaj, co oznacza, że to było czynnikiem, który zapoczątkował ten proces. A ty?

\- Wiesz Blaise, od kilku dni miałam sny, w których widziałam piątkę małych dzieci bawiących się w ogrodzie. Potem kiedy po mnie przybyliście i was zobaczyłam, wszystko ułożyło się w jedną spójną całość. Te sny, dziwne uczucie, które powstrzymywało mnie przed zranieniem was i sympatia do moich prawdziwych rodziców.

\- Hermiono, ale ja dalej nie rozumiem. Co mogło odblokować twoje wspomnienia?

\- Wiesz Isi, znalazłam w moim domu na strychu stare papiery. Były to listy Dumbledora do moich dawnych rodziców. Pisał w nich, że będę miała zdolności magiczne i żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie zdradzali mi kim jestem. Ale teraz nie jest ważne jak odzyskałam pamięć. Chciałam się was zapytać, mówię tu do Blaisa, Draco i Alexa, czy wy wiedzieliście, że to ja jestem zaginioną córką Belli?

\- Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, to od razu byśmy wszystkich o tym poinformowali i już dawno wróciłabyś do domu.

\- Ejj, pamiętacie jak w święta kiedy mieliśmy po pięć lat dolaliśmy każdemu eliksir żeby miał różowe włosy?

\- No tak Isi, ale do czego zmierzasz?

\- Spokojnie Alex. Chodzi o to, że od dawna miałem niewyobrażalna ochotę cos mu zrobić za to dręczenie mnie na eliksirach. I nagle BAM, nadarza się wspaniała okazja. Dlatego chciałem się spytać, czy macie jakieś pomysły, aby ta zemsta poszła mu w pięty?

I tak oto spędziliśmy kolejne dwie godziny na obmyślaniu jak zemścić się na wujku. Rozmawialiśmy i dogadaliśmy się bez przeszkód. Po pewnym czasie zmęczeni zasnęliśmy. Hermiona na moim łóżku pomiędzy Blaisem i Draco, a ja z Alexem położyliśmy się na kanapie. Oczywiście po dwóch stronach, ale Alex nie mógł powstrzymać się przed przytuleniem się do mnie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Spanie na kanapie to chyba nie był dobry pomysł. Do bolącej szyi doliczmy jeszcze plecy i ból głowy mamy w gratisie. Otworzyłem lewe oko, ale od razu je zamknąłem, ponieważ światło strasznie kuło w oczy. Po kilku próbach widziałem już normalnie. Chciałem wstać, ale znów przeszkodziły mi w tym ramiona Alexa. Na gacie Merlina, oczywiście że to przyjemne, ale ile można. Powoli wyswobodziłem się z jego ramion i miałem ochotę do niego podejść i pocałować. Tak po prostu. Ale wiedziałem, że on nie musi być taki jak ja. A co gdyby się obudził? I nawrzeszczał? Może i "znamy" się dwa dni, ale wspaniała przyjaźń nigdy nie umiera. Już się do niego przywiązałem. Żeby nie kusić losu wyszedłem jak najszybciej z pokoju i poszedłem na dół do kuchni. Poprosiłem Kruczka aby zrobił mi kawy i ciasteczka i usiadłem przy drewnianym stole tyłem do wejścia. Moje jakże pożywne śniadanie pojawiło się na stole, a ja pogrążyłem się w moich własnych myślach. Nawet nie zauważyłem jak ktoś się do mnie przysiada.

\- Isi, dlaczego wstałeś tak wcześnie?

\- Mamo? Co ty tu robisz? Myślałem, że wszyscy śpią, tylko ja się tak wcześnie obudziłem.

\- Wiesz synku, że jest już za dziesięć dziesiąta?

\- C-co? Już? Ale ja wstałem koło ósmej...

\- Czasami jak się zamyślisz, to można spędzić w swoim świecie nawet kilka godzin.

Mama uśmiechnęła się lekko, pożegnała i wyszła do salonu. Po chwili usłyszałem jak ktoś zbiega po schodach i w następnym momencie w kuchni stali Hermiona z jej odwieczną burzą włosów, Blaise z uśmiechem wielkości banana przytulał się do Hermiony, Draco trzymał na dłoni... papugę (?) i Alex, który przecierał oczy.

\- Isi, czemu wstałeś tak wczeeeśnie?

\- Wiesz Hermiono, że czasami tak mam, a szczególnie wtedy, gdy coś mnie boli. - Kiedy to mówiłem odruchowo złapałem się za już mniej bolący kark. - Ale wiesz również, że kawa i ciastka załatwiają sprawę.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ona odpowiedziała mi tym samym.

\- Draco, dlaczego masz... arę araraunę?

\- Isi, ty wiesz co to za papuga?

\- No oczywiście, że tak. Więc, skąd ją masz? Albo raczej od kogo?

\- Nikt mu nie powiedział? - Draco popatrzył się po wszystkich, ale oni tylko pokręcili głowami. O czym nie powiedzieli? - Tak więc twoja rodzina od lat zajmuje się, nie wiem, hodowlą (?) najrzadszych ptaków. Jak byłem mały, to Orson - wskazał głową na papugę, która zagruchała uradowana - doznał wypadku i twój ojciec się nim zajął. Wtedy przyjechałem do ciebie na wakacje, a jak poszedłem z tobą oglądać ptaki, to Orson od razu do mnie potruchtał, bo miał złamane skrzydło i nie dał się nikomu innemu dotknąć. Od tego momentu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Czyli, że masz swoją papugę?

\- No tak. W tym roku mogę ją zabrać w końcu do Hogwartu.

\- Ejj, skoro śniadanie jest o 11, to może pokażecie mi i Hermionie, bo widzę jak się jej błyszczą oczy, tą naszą małą wolierę?

\- Och, no oczywiście. Zawsze jak byliśmy mali, to lubiliśmy tam przesiadywać.

Przeszliśmy do salonu, w którym znajdowały się wielkie drzwi na taras, z którego rozchodził się piękny widok na ogród. Szliśmy kamienną ścieżką otoczoną małymi krzaczkami bukszpanu, aż w oddali zauważyłem zarys woliery. Była ogromna. Kiedy weszliśmy do środka wszystkie ptaki latały swobodnie. Było ich tak dużo i były tak kolorowe, że nie chciało się odrywać od nich oczu. Jednak moja uwagę przykuł ptak siedzący samotnie na gałęzi jednego z najbardziej schowanych drzew. Miał dumnie uniesioną głowę, dziób czerwony i wielkości mojego palca, zielone oczy, czerwono-zielono-żółte oczy. Jego samego opisałbym jako ogromny, ponieważ wielkością dorównywał orłowi jeśli go nie przewyższał. Jego skrzydła były spuszczone przy ciele, ale gdy je rozłożył ich rozpiętość wynosiła około dwóch metrów. Jego nogi były porośnięte łuskami zakończone czterema długimi pazurami, którymi bez problemu mógł rozdrapać komuś oczy. Był piękny. Był żmijoptakiem. Kiedy mnie spostrzegł poderwał się do lotu. Okrążył naszą grupę trzy razy w powietrzu, po czym wylądował na moim wyciągniętym ramieniu. Wyciągnąłem lewą rękę żeby go pogłaskać po piórkach na głowie, a on przymkną oczy podczas tej pieszczoty. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że każdy mi się przypatruje.

\- O co chodzi? Alex, dlaczego patrzycie na mnie jakbym zabił człowieka?

\- Isi, wiesz co to jest za ptak?

\- Tak, żmijoptak. I co z tego?

\- A no to Isi, że jeszcze nikt, powtarzam NIKT nie stworzył więzi z tym stworzeniem. Patrząc na to, że ten ptak bez żadnych przeszkód siedzi na twojej ręce, śmiem twierdzić, że cię wybrał.

\- Czyli że jest takim moim jakby przyjacielem?

\- Można tak chyba powiedzieć.

\- Hermiona, powiesz nam coś o tym ptaku?

\- Yyy, jasne. Poczekaj, muszę sobie przypomnieć. Żmijoptak to magiczne stworzenie spotykane na Dalekim Wschodzie i w Indiach. Jest upierzonym i uskrzydlonym dwunogim stworzeniem o wężowatym ciele, które może osiągnąć piętnaście stóp długości. Żywi się głównie szczurami i ptakami, ale zdarzało się, że porywał małpy. Żmijoptak jest agresywny wobec wszystkich, którzy się do niego zbliżą, szczególnie, kiedy broni swoich jaj, których skorupki zrobione są z najczystszego i najdelikatniejszego srebra. Jeśli żmijoptak wybierze cię na swojego przyjaciela nie możesz mu odmówić. Jeśli jego pan zginie, on razem z nim.

\- Isi, czy Hermiona tak zawsze?

\- Tak Alex. Hermiona jest najmądrzejszą czarownicą od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw.

\- Pff, no oczywiście. Ona zawsze zna odpowiedź na jakiekolwiek pytanie, jakie jej zadasz.

\- Malfoy, nie prychaj. Wyglądasz przy tym jak rozjuszona kotka.

Każdy zaśmiał się na porównanie jak dotąd milczącego Blaisa. Jedynie Draco przez chwilę stał obrażony, ale po chwili dołączył do nas. Jeszcze chwilę oglądaliśmy ptaki, a potem ruszyliśmy na śniadanie. Kiedy weszliśmy do jadalni wszyscy już siedzieli przy stole, ale na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi odwrócili w naszą stronę twarze. Lekko uniosłem swoją prawą rękę, dając znak żmijoptakowi, aby odleciał. Jedyne co zrobił, to usiadł na oparciu mojego krzesła i groźnie patrzył się na innych. Zajęliśmy swoje miejsca i na znak ojca zajęliśmy się jedzeniem. Po chwili zabrał on głos.

\- Isaac, w jaki sposób najbardziej niebezpieczny i pokręcony ptak w świecie bez przeszkód siedzi na oparciu i nie zabija?

\- Wiesz tato, podobno między nami wytworzyła się jakaś specjalna więź, ale więcej na ten temat powie ci Hermiona.

\- Och, no dobrze. Ale wiesz, że jest o bardzo niebezpieczny i że będziesz musiał go bardzo pilnować?

\- Domyśliłem się. Tato, czy jest możliwe, że na naszym terenie są myszy, bo on się tym żywi?

\- On?

\- No wyczuwam, ze to chłopiec. - Lekko się zarumieniłem, a ojciec uśmiechnął z pobłażaniem.

\- Tak Isi. Inaczej nie trzymalibyśmy tu tego ptaka.

Reszta śniadania przeminęła na rozmowach o wszystkim i o niczym, po czym ojciec zaprosił nas do salonu. Kiedy wszyscy już usiedli zaczął mówić.

\- Wasi rodzice już wiedzą, ale wy – tu spojrzał na nas, czyli młodzież – nie. Co roku 10 sierpnia jest organizowany bal dla śmierciożerców. Obecność na nim jest obowiązkowa. Mam nadzieję, że się na nim pojawicie.

\- Tato, na czym konkretnie będzie polegał ten bal?

\- No na początku przemawiam ja i nasi przyjaciele. – tu wskazał ręką na rodziny moich… przyjaciół – potem jest uroczysty obiad i tańce oczywiście. Zawsze jest tak, że podczas oficjalnej części dzieci śmierciożerców są z nimi, natomiast potem przechodzicie do specjalnych pokoi na tę okazję i tam się bawicie. Dla was jest to bardziej spotkanie towarzyskie, a dla nas trochę biznesowe. No, to już wszystko. Możecie już iść.

Tato się do nas uśmiechnął i dał znak ręką, żebyśmy już poszli. Wyszliśmy z salonu do holu, a Alex zaczął nas prowadzić. Szedłem koło niego i miałem nieodpartą chęć zapytania się, gdzie idziemy. A jak ja coś chcę, to to zrobię.

\- Alex, gdzie idziemy?

\- Nie powiem.

\- No ale Alex. Mi chyba możesz powiedzieć? Oni nie muszą wiedzieć.

\- Właśnie o to chodzi, że tylko ty z Hermioną nie wiecie, gdzie idziemy.

\- Co? A co z moim ptakiem? I Orsonem? Gdzie oni są?

\- Spokojnie, już tam na nas czekają. Zaraz powinniśmy być na miejscu.

I rzeczywiście. Po pięciu minutach marszu przez kręte korytarze doszliśmy do dużych drewnianych drzwi. Było ciemno, więc nie byłem w stanie pominąć przeszkód, które leżały na podłodze. Potknąłem się o coś i już witałem się z podłogą. Przygotowałem się na ból, ale on nie nadszedł. Jedyne co poczułem, to silne ramiona, które mnie przytrzymywały. Powoli otworzyłem oczy i przede mną widziałem głupio uśmiechającego się Alexa, a reszta śmiała się do rozpuku. Czułem jak na mojej twarzy tworzy się krwisty rumieniec.

\- Alex, możesz mnie już puścić?

\- A co będę z tego miał?

\- Yyy, satysfakcję? Nie wiem.

\- Isi, ja jestem urodzonym ślizgonem. Chcę coś namacalnego.

Czemu on się uśmiecha tak głupkowato? Jemu chyba nie chodzi o…? Nie, nie zrobię tego.

\- Nie, nie pocałuje cię, Alex.

\- Co… Co… nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Chcę abyś potowarzyszył mi na balu jako tako. Ale całusem bym nie pogardził…

On to zrobił specjalnie czy myślał, że go nie słyszę?

\- No okay.

Potem Alex mnie podniósł, ale zaprowadził do siedzisk, które teraz już widziałem, dzięki zapalonym świecom.

Pokój był ciepłych barwach, a na środku kolorowego dywanu stał kawowy stolik. Otaczało go pięć puf. W sam raz dla nas. Usiedliśmy i patrzyliśmy na siebie, aż wpadłem na pewien pomysł.

\- Skoro jesteśmy razem, to może zajmiemy się robieniem tego eliksiru dla Snape'a?

\- Yyy, ale tu nie ma żadnych stołów ani składników. Jak chcesz to zrobić Isi?

\- Hermiona, od czego mamy różdżki?

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i wszyscy w jednym momencie wzięliśmy się za szykowanie tajnego laboratorium. Hermiona z Draco i Blaisem wyczarowali stoły i poszli po kociołki, natomiast ja z Alexem mieliśmy przynieść składniki. Tylko skąd?

\- Alex, wiesz gdzie są składniki?

\- No oczywiście, chodź.

Podszedłem z Alexem do ściany. Czyżby to był kolejny ukryty pokój? W środku znajdował się wielki składzik składników do eliksirów. Był jeszcze większy od tego w Hogwarcie. Patrząc na te różności miało się nieodpartą chęć robienia eliksirów. Wzięliśmy potrzebne składniki i wróciliśmy do laboratorium. Czekali już na nas przy stanowiskach. Wolałem się upewnić, że wszystko wyjdzie idealnie.

\- Okay, każdy wie, jaki element jednego wielkiego eliksiru robi.

\- Tak, panie profesorze.

\- Blaise, na podwiązki Merlina, nigdy nie będę profesorem eliksirów, więc mnie tak nie nazywaj, dobra? Jak już to OPCM'u.

\- Dobra ludzie, bierzemy się do roboty.

Miałem do zrobienia eliksir słodkiego snu. Jeden z najprostszych, więc nie powinno być problemu zarówno z przygotowaniem jak i ze składnikami:

\- 2 krople śluzu gumochłona  
\- 4 gałązki lawendy  
\- 4 gałązki waleriany  
\- 6 miarek standardowego składnika

Wszystko poszło ładnie i gładko. Ja zrobiłem swój eliksir, Hermiona Eliksir Bujnego Owłosienia, Blaise Eliksir Rozdymający, Draco Eliksir Ridikulus, a Alex Eliksir Rogu. Przelaliśmy eliksiry do odpowiednich fiolek i posprzątaliśmy stanowiska pracy. Zemsta jest słodka.

Podczas robienia eliksirów mieliśmy małą przerwę na obiad, więc teraz jest koło 9 wieczorem. Po skończeniu pracy udaliśmy się do swoich pokoju. Byłem wykończony, ale mimo to nie mogłem zasnąć. Znowu za oknem szalała burza. Wziąłem nawet Eliksir Słodkiego Snu, ale obudziłem się o dwudziestej drugiej i nie mogłem zasnąć. Jestem Isaac Riddle, nie boję się walki, ale burzy to już tak, prawda? Nie, nie wytrzymałem. Zebrałem się z łóżka i wyszedłem z pokoju. Stanąłem przed brązowymi drzwiami i zapukałem. Kiedy nie usłyszałem żadnego "proszę" po prostu wszedłem do środka i cicho zamknąłem za sobą drzwi.

\- Isi?

\- Alex, przepraszam że cię budzę, ale...

I nie dokończyłem zdania, ponieważ walnął piorun, a ja z piskiem małego dziecka rzuciłem się na łóżko Alexa. Ten jedynie zaśmiał się i przykrył kołdrą. Co jest śmiesznego w tym, że ktoś boi się burzy?

\- Alex, nie masz nic przeciwko żebym z tobą spał?

\- Spał powiadasz? - miałem ochotę zedrzeć mu ten szarmancki uśmieszek z twarzy. Moje wielkie i piekące rumieńce mi w tym nie pomagały.

\- Przestań się tak uśmiechać. Nie chodziło mi o... TO. - no i spiekłem tradycyjnego buraka - Po prostu nie mogę sam zasnąć, bo trwa burza.

\- No przecież wiem. Nie mam problemu.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko i przytulił do swojego torsu. Był taki ciepły i było mi tak wygodnie. Jakby tu było moje miejsce. Ciepło ciała Alexa utuliło mnie do snu.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikt nie mówił, że łatwo jest komuś zaufać. Ale jeśli ma się przeczucie, że dani ludzie są godni naszego zaufania od pierwszej chwili kiedy z nimi szczerze porozmawiamy? Co wtedy mamy zrobić? Zaufać im? Czy może ich wyśmiać, uciec i nigdy z nimi nie rozmawiać? Mimo tego, że przez kilka lat byłem przez nich nieświadomie ścigany, zaufałem im. Mimo tego, że rzeczywistość okazała się kompletnie inna, zaufałem im. Oczywiste jest, że zawsze są jakieś wątpliwości. Zawsze z tyłu głowy utkwione jest to przeczucie, że mogą kłamać. Ale jak inaczej wyjaśnić fakt mojego przyjaciela, który zabił niewinnego mugola i chciał zrobić to mi? Jak wyjaśnić to, że Dumbledore przez tyle lat mnie okłamywał i powody, dla których nie chciał wcielić mnie w szeregi Zakonu Feniksa? Nawet jeśli wszystko okazało się być na odwrót, jedno jest niezmienne. Zawsze chciałem mieć rodzinę i przyjaciół, a teraz wystarczy tylko jeden ruch aby było to pewne. Tylko jeden eliksir, który rozmyje wszystkie niedopowiedzenia i wątpliwości. Eliksir Prawdy Rodzinnej.

Powoli budziłem się z krainy Morfeusza. Nie, nie sam. To ktoś łaskotał mnie po ramieniu. Nie trzeba było długo myśleć, aby przypomnieć sobie, co stało się poprzedniej nocy. Znowu. Znowu przyszedłem do Alexa, bo bałem się burzy. Szybko usiadłem na łóżku przy okazji zrzucając z niego mojego przyjaciela.

\- AAAA! Merlinie, Isaac, co zrobiłeś?!

Przechyliłem się przez łóżko, aby zobaczyć Alexa siedzącego na ziemi i masującego swoje cztery litery. Chciało mi się po prostu śmiać. Próbowałem się powstrzymać, ale zdało się to na nic. Po chwili tarzałem się po łóżku śmiejąc się aż do łez.

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Bardzo śmieszne Isaac. BARDZO!

W jednej chwili Alex wskoczył na łózko i zaczął łaskotać mnie po brzuchu. Próbowałem się obronić, ale on tylko złapał mnie za nadgarstki, uniósł je nad głowę, a wolną ręką dalej kontynuował tortury. Trwało to trochę, więc mój brzuch zaczął mnie boleć od tego ciągłego śmiania się.

\- Alex, prze... przestań. A... Alex. Przes... tań.

\- Oj nie mój drogi. Musisz mnie o to poprosić.

Czemu on się tak szelmowsko uśmiecha? Nie. Nie będę go prosił. Nie. Po kilku chwilach moje postanowienie całkowicie zniknęło, ponieważ Alex zaczął mnie dodatkowo gilgotać po żebrach.

\- Dobra Alex. Pro... proszę. Przestań.

Jak na zawołanie zła ręka zniknęła. Dopiero teraz dotarło do nas w jaki sposób znajdujemy się na łóżku. Alex siedział na moich biodrach przygniatając mnie do materace i był pochylony nade mną w bardzo bliskiej odległości. Czy, czy on ma zamiar...

\- Alex, Isaac! Za piętnaście minut śniadanie!

Zerwałem się z miejsca i wyskoczyłem z łóżka jak torpeda przy okazji znowu zrzucając Alexa. Popędziłem do swojego pokoju, umyłem się i przebrałem w czarne spodnie, granatowy lekko za duży T - shirt i czarne trampki. Biegłem aż dotarłem pod drzwi jadalni. Spojrzałem na zegar. Za pięć dziesiąta. Tak, jestem przed czasem. Na Merlina, udało się. Wszedłem powoli do pomieszczenia i usiadłem na swoim krześle. To koło mnie należące do Alexa było puste. Ciekawe co on tak długo robi. Wtedy wtargnął do jadalni i pospiesznie usiadł, ponieważ czekaliśmy tylko na niego. Niestety, kiedy to zrobił zasyczał z bólu, a jego i moi rodzice posłali mu rozbawione spojrzenia. O co chodziło? Ja jedynie popatrzyłem na niego przepraszająco i chciałem mu coś szepnąć, ale przerwały mi w tym słowa ojca.

\- Isaac, pamiętasz jak planowaliśmy, aby odbić z rąk zakonu kilka osób?

\- Tak ojcze.

\- Więc nasze plany się nie powiodą. Dumbledore powiadomił zakon o naszym rzekomym porwaniu ciebie i teraz nikt nie uwierzyłby w nasze słowa. Jedyne co możemy zrobić, to powoli nakierować ich na nasz punkt widzenia bez ich świadomości o naszej ingerencji. Możesz wysłać im list zawiadamiający o twojej sytuacji. Nie wiem, że jesteś bezpieczny czy coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Lordzie, Isaac nie mógłby tego zrobić, ponieważ cała poczta najpierw trafia do Dumbledora pod pretekstem sprawdzenia czy nie rzucono na nią żadnych klątw czarnomagicznych. Dopiero potem trafia do adresatów. Przez to list Isaaca mógłby zostać sfałszowany. Nie ma żadnych szans na taką drogę komunikacji.

\- Wystarczy wujku, Hermiono i dziękuję ci bardzo za przekazanie mi

tak cennych informacji. Jak widzisz Isaac, dopiero po powrocie do szkoły będziesz mógł zacząć przekonywać do siebie dzieci członków zakonu. Ale nie martw się. Postaramy się znaleźć szybsze rozwiązanie.

\- Dobrze, ojcze.

Po tej wymianie zdań obecni na śniadaniu zabrali się za jedzenie. Śniadanie odbyło się w ciszy. Żadne z osób z młodego pokolenia się nie odzywało. Byliśmy po prostu przygnębieni brakiem możliwości. Najbardziej dotknęło to jednak Draco. Ciekawe dlaczego.

Po skończonym śniadaniu mieliśmy czas wolny. Wspólnie z resztą udałem się do pokoju, w którym wczoraj przygotowywaliśmy eliksiry. Wszyscy usiedli na pufach.

\- Kruczku!

W pokoju pojawił się mój skrzat. Sądziłem, że Hermiona od razu podniesie alarm czy coś w tym rodzaju, ale ona tylko siedziała spokojnie i przypatrywała mi się.

\- Tak, paniczu?

\- Przynieś mi proszę pięć gorących czekolad w dużych kubkach i w misce ciasteczka waniliowe z płatkami czekolady.

\- Już się robi, sir!

I zniknął, aby po chwili pojawić się z naszymi przekąskami, ustawić je na stole i wrócić do kuchni. Już mówiłem, że lubię piec? Kiedy obudziłem się w nocy i nie mogłem zasnąć, poszedłem do kuchni i upiekłem ciasteczka. Najlepiej jeśli nikt się o tym nie dowie. Wystarczyło, że podczas poprzedniego roku Ron często prosił mnie o zrobienie mu czegoś do jedzenia. Każdy sięgnął po swoją czekoladę i zaczął jeść ciasteczka.

\- Hermiono?

\- Tak Isi?

\- Czy ty przypadkiem jeszcze dwa miesiące temu nie walczyłaś o wolność dla skrzatów?

Hermiona posłała w moją stronę chytry uśmieszek, a reszta patrzyła się to na mnie to na nią z rozbawieniem w oczach.

\- Wiesz Isi, porozmawiałam z kilkoma skrzatami, poobserwowałam je i doszłam do wniosku, że w ich naturze leży pomaganie i służenie czarodziejom.

\- Och, no dobrze. Cieszę się, że nie muszę brać już udziału w W.E.S.Z. Ale nie po to was tu zaprowadziłem. Dzisiaj został do zrobienia ostatni etap mojej, przepraszam, naszej zemsty. Trzeba przygotować aparat.

\- Co to jest ten aparat? Coś podobnego do tego świństwa, które ma Colin Creevy z waszego domu?

\- Doprawdy Malfoy? Myślałam, że skoro chodzisz ze mną i Zabinim na mugoloznawstwo, to będziesz wiedział co to jest. I wyrażaj się. Aparat to urządzenie służące do rejestrowania obrazu. Tworzy się wtedy zdjęcia i można je wydrukować. Różnica między magicznym a niemagicznym polega na tym, że na zdjęciach z tego pierwszego postacie mogą uciec za ramkę i mają jakby swoją "duszę" i się poruszają. Coś podobnego do portretu. My chcemy tak zaczarować aparat, aby włączył nagrywanie dopiero kiedy wykryje ruch Snape'a i żeby ten nie mógł uciec poza ramkę filmu. Rozumiecie?

Draco i Alex patrzyli się na Hermionę jakby stanęli przed nimi założyciele Hogwartu pod pachę z Merlinem, natomiast Blaise uśmiechał się tajemniczo. Chyba wiedział, o czym mówiła Hermiona.

\- Chwila, czyli chcecie zrobić coś po mugolsku z dodatkiem magii, tak?

\- No doprawdy Draco, mówimy o tym kilku minut.

\- Daj mu spokój Isi. Wszystko praktycznie zrozumiałem, ale nadal pozostaje jedno pytanie. Skąd weźmiemy aparat?

\- O to się nie martwcie. Już o to zadbałem.

Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni spodni aparat miniaturkę i powiększyłem go do normalnych rozmiarów. Wyglądał trochę jak zwykły aparat dzisiejszych

czasów, więc trzeba było coś z tym zrobić.

\- Oprócz tego potrzebny nam statyw i będzie trzeba jakby wtopić te rzeczy w ścianę, żeby jak będą niewidzialne wujaszek na nie nie wpadł i żeby aparat mógł śledzić jego ruchy na korytarzach. Podejrzewam, że mimo ogromnej wiedzy Hermiony potrzebne nam będą książki. Ktoś z was wie, gdzie jest główna biblioteka?

\- Oczywiście, że wiemy. Zaraz was zaprowadzę.

Poszliśmy wszyscy za Draco, który prowadził nas korytarzami oświetlonymi promieniami słońca. za nim szli Hermiona i Blaise, a ja z Alexem na końcu. W pewnym momencie Alex nachylił się nade mną.

\- Jeśli myślałeś Isi, że upiecze ci się spowodowanie, że mój tyłek boli, to grubo się pomyliłeś.

Gdyby nie jego chytry uśmiech, pomyślałbym że mi grozi. Chwila, chytry? Co on planuje?

\- Alex, o co chodzi?

\- Och, o nic. - machnął niedbale ręką - Po prostu w zamian wybierzemy się dziś wieczorem do kuchni i upieczesz mi ciasteczka.

On coś planował. Na pewno. Jego uśmiech mówił sam za siebie. I skąd on wiedział, że umiem piec?

\- No, dobrze. Alex?

\- Tak, Isi?

Czemu on tak przeciąga te głoski? To jest takie, takie...

\- Ymm, skąd wiesz, że umiem piec?

\- Och, po prostu podczas spania wyczułem zapach ciasteczek. Zauważyłem, że ciebie nie ma i trochę się zaniepokoiłem. Poszedłem do kuchni i zobaczyłem jak pieką się ciasteczka, a ty siedzisz na blacie wyjadając masę czekoladową palcem. I jak ten palec oblizujesz. Aż sam miałem ochotę...zjeść trochę tej masy.

Nie odezwałem się po tym. Co on miał na myśli? I ta spacja... Prawie nie zauważyłem jak doszliśmy pod wielkie drewniane drzwi, które po chwili otworzyły się. Przed nami ukazało się wielkie pomieszczenie wysokie na kilka metrów. Było w nim mnóstwo regałów wypełnionych książkami. Przy każdym z nich była drabina, a przy suficie były balkoniki, na które można było wejść dzięki spiralnym schodom. Na samym środku było ustawionych kilka stolików z lampkami do czytania. Hermiona z piskiem rzuciła się do pierwszego z brzegu regału, a za nią Zabini. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że będą szukać, a nie czytać co tylko wpadnie im w ręce. Niespodziewani Alex zabrał głos.

\- Dobra, skoro nasza parka postanowiła chyba pobawić się w chowanego, to proponuję zacząć poszukiwania od działu zaklęć. Co wy na to?

\- Jak dla mnie okay.

Draconowi chyba też odpowiadało, ponieważ od razu skierował się do tego działu. Każdy z nas zaczął szukać w swojej wyznaczonej części. Wziąłem ze sobą kilka książek i usiadłem przy stoliku koło okna. Przeglądałem już chyba czwartą kiedy trafiłem na TE informacje.

_„ __Zaklęcie Niewidzialnej Ściany_

_Polega na zmienieniu przedmiotu w niewidzialny i wtopieniu go w ścianę. Inkantacja: invisibilem różdżki: wystarczy wskazać przedmiot. Przeciwzaklęcie: visibilium murum."_

Jeden już mamy z głowy. Teraz tylko trzeba poczekać na dwa pozostałe.

\- Znalazłem!

\- Ja też!

Wszyscy podbiegli do mojego stolika i położyli na nim książki. Draco znalazł zaklęcie, które pozwoli nam na samoistne włączenie się aparatu, a Alex takie, które nie pozwoli wujaszkowi uciec ze zdjęcia.

\- Dobrze. Teraz potrzebujemy jeszcze tego statywu.

\- Nie musimy go szukać nie wiadomo gdzie. Mam go w pokoju.

Razem w trójkę uzgodniliśmy, że jutro wprowadzimy nasz plan w życie. Zebraliśmy książki, odesłaliśmy je zaklęciem do mojego pokoju i poszliśmy poszukać Hermiony i Blaise'a. Znaleźliśmy ich po około pięciu minutach czytających, a raczej czytającą. Hermiona siedziałam na leżącym na ziemi Blaise'ie, a ten miał twarz przyklejoną policzkiem do ziemi i patrzył na nas z niemą prośbą w oczach. Alex wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz roześmiać na głos, natomiast Draco miał minę jakby zjadł ślimaka. Szybko wyszedł z biblioteki mówiąc, że musi coś załatwić. Mnie bardzo nurtowała jedna rzecz.

\- Blaise, dlaczego Hermiona na tobie siedzi?

\- To jest jego kara za zabieranie mi książki.

\- No to sobie załatwiłeś popołudnie, ślizgonie.

\- Czyli...że mi...nie po...możesz?

Jego próba wysapania tego prawie mnie rozśmieszyła, natomiast Alexa zupełnie.

\- Mógłbym, ale co bym z tego miał?

\- Isi, myślisz jak ślizgon. Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

\- Kiedyś ci powiem Hermiono. Kiedyś. A teraz jakbyś mogła zejść z Blaise'a. Wiesz, chyba za mocno go przygniatasz. Jest cały czerwony, a chciałbym zatrzymać... przyjaciela.

Hermiona zeszła z Blaise'a i wyszła z biblioteki z dumnie uniesioną głową i tajemniczym błyskiem w oczach. Patrząc na to, że jest za pięć piętnasta, czyli pora obiadu, udała się do jadalni. Pomogliśmy wstać czerwonemu koledze i udaliśmy się za zapachem kurczaka. Jeszcze została jedna rzecz jaką chciałem zrobić przed obiadem.

\- Blaise, wiesz że ona ci nie odpuści?

\- Co? Myślałem, że zaklęcie zwiększające jej wagę to wystarczająca kara, ale chyba się myliłem.

\- Stary, to był dopiero początek. Pamiętasz jak mieliśmy pięć lat, to Draco też zabrał jej książkę. Jak dobrała się do różdżki matki, to ten przez tydzień nie mógł usiąść. Dlatego tak szybko wyszedł. Wiesz, złe wspomnienia - jego głos w tym momencie był szeptem - Jak widać do dziś jest przewrażliwiona na punkcie książek.

\- Alex, ona przeczytała wszystkie książki w Hogwarcie.

\- Isi, jesteś pewny, że...

\- Tak, wszystkie. Nawet te z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych i Pokoju Życzeń.

\- Isaac, co to ten Pokój Życzeń?

\- Och, zobaczysz jak wrócimy do Hogwartu. Teraz się pospieszmy, bo się zaraz spóźnimy.

Weszliśmy do jadalni równo z wybiciem piętnastej. Zasiedliśmy na swoich zwyczajowych miejscach i wszyscy zaczęli jeść. Na pierwsze danie skrzaty przygotowały chłodnik pomidorowy, czyli hiszpańską zupę gazpacho. Natomiast na drugie był kurczak zapiekany w sosie warzywnym i do popicia sok ze świeżo wyciskanych pomarańczy. Kiedy przyszła pora na deser, koktajl truskawkowy z biszkoptami, głos zabrał mój ojciec.

\- Droga młodzieży, jak zauważyliście mieliście dość, jak wy to mówicie, luźne dni. Jutro jest niedziela, czyli ostatni dzień leniuchowania. Od poniedziałku zaczynacie szkolenie z zaklęć, walki i magii umysłu.

\- Tato, a jakich dokładnie nauczycieli będziemy mieli?

\- Och, no tak. Walki będzie was uczył Evan Rosier. Eliksirów i magii umysłu twój ojciec chrzestny, Severus, a zaklęć Rumo Walters. Mój stary dobry znajomy.

\- Ale tato, czy nie może nikt inny uczyć nas oklumencji?

\- Nie.

No i to tyle. Koniec rozmowy. Po prostu super. Czemu nie może to być nikt inny? Przecież ojciec wie, jak nienawidzę tych lekcji z tą osobą. On zawsze widział we mnie Jamesa Pottera. Nigdy nie potrafił dostrzec podobieństwa do moich prawdziwych rodziców, które jest oczywiste. Chyba że...

\- Ojcze?

\- Tak, synu?

\- Dlaczego Snape zawsze traktował mnie tak oschle, mimo tego że jestem do was tak bardzo podobny, że bez przeszkód mógłby mnie rozpoznać?

\- Dla ciebie, bachorze, profesor Snape. Zachowywałem się tak, ponieważ nie chciałem, aby Dumbledore cię zabił.

\- C-co?

\- Synu, Severusowi chodzi o to, że gdyby Dumbledore dowiedział się, że wiesz o swoim pochodzeniu, zabiłby go. Oczywiście, że cię rozpoznał, ale nie chciał sprowadzać, również na ciebie, niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Jeśli pozwolisz, Tom, udam się do pracowni. Mam do skończenia eliksiry do skrzydła szpitalnego dla... młodego Riddla.

I wyszedł groźnie powiewając peleryną. To przeraża samo w sobie, a doliczyć do tego jego głos i styl bycia. Tak, bardzo straszne.

\- Nawet nie poczekał no. - mruczenie pod nosem w wykonaniu mojego taty jest tak troszeczkę przerażające - Dobrze młodzieży, macie do końca niedzieli wolne, a potem zabieramy się za trening.

\- Dobrze tato.

Po zjedzeniu deseru każdy udał się do swojego pokoju. Jejku, można powiedzieć, że mimo iż mam swój pokój, to rzadko kiedy w nim przebywam. Podszedłem do biurka zacząłem przeglądać szuflady. Szukałem czegoś do rysowania, ale nie mogłem znaleźć.

\- Kruczku!

\- Tak, paniczu?

\- Czy są w tym dworze jakieś przybory do rysowania i ogólnie rzeczy związanych ze sztuką?

\- Już Kruczek przynosi, paniczu!

Po chwili skrzat pojawił się w moim pokoju z naręczem przyborów. Ołówki różnej miękkości, szkicowniki, sztaluga, bloki. Musiał sobie pomagać magią. Szkicownik i ołówki położyłem na biurku, resztę albo włożyłem do szafy albo postawiłem pod oknem.  
Siadłem na krześle i chwilę zastanowiłem się nad tym, co będę rysował. Po pewnym czasie na kartce szkicownika zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze kreski. Jedne grubsze, drugie cieńsze, inne albo jaśniejsze, albo ciemniejsze. Rysunek zaczął przypominać mi kogoś. Był na nim śpiący chłopak, ale bez twarzy. Próbowałem narysować ją z pamięci jak resztę, ale nie mogłem. Po kilku próbach zaprzestałem. Może kiedy indziej mi się przypomni. Odłożyłem ołówek na blat, zamknąłem szkicownik i odchyliłem się na krześle z zamkniętymi oczami. Nagle usłyszałem szept koło mojego ucha i wywróciłem się.

\- Isi...

\- Alex! Czemu mnie przestraszyłeś? Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś.

\- Gdybyś się tak nie zamyślił, to byś zauważył moją obecność. Czy ty wiesz, że ominęła cię kolacja?

\- Co?! Już po dziewiętnastej?

\- Tak. Kazali mi ci przynieść kanapkę. Twój tata uznał, ze nie warto ci przeszkadzać czy coś.

Alex podał mi talerz z kanapką z tuńczykiem. Nie lubię tej ryby. Już lepsza byłaby makrela czy coś.

\- Kruczku?

\- Tak, paniczu?

\- Czy nikogo z domowników nie ma w kuchni?

\- Nie, paniczu.

\- Czy mógłbyś mi przygotować składniki na te ciasteczka, tylko czekoladowe, które wczoraj robiłem?

\- Tak, paniczu. - i skrzat zniknął.

\- Isi?

\- Tak, Alex?

\- Co robiłeś, kiedy mieliśmy czas wolny?

\- Yyy, wiesz... w sumie to - starałem się zasłonić ciałem szkicownik i spróbować wytrzeć brudne od ołówków ręce w spodnie - ... nic takiego... tylko, tylko... czytałem! Tak, czytałem.

\- Okay. A co czytałeś?

\- Yyy "Kroniki Kresu".

\- Podobno ciekawe. Będziesz musiał mi kiedyś pożyczyć. Teraz choć, mam wielką ochotę na ciasteczka.

I skończyło się na tym, że Alex praktycznie ciągnął mnie za sobą do kuchni. Kiedy weszliśmy do środka ukazało mi się to samo pomieszczenie co w nocy. Na przeciwko wielki blat z ustawionymi składnikami i rzeczami do pieczenia. Miał wbudowane piekarnik, zmywarkę i szafki. Na środku wyspa z wystającym stolikiem i dwoma stołkami do siedzenia jak w barach. Po lewej drzwi do wielkiej spiżarni, w której o tej porze pewnie urzędują skrzaty.

\- No to co, Isi? Upieczemy ciasteczka?

\- No dobrze. Weź te jajka i wbij je do miski. Ja w tym czasie przesieję mąkę.

Pozostawienie Alexa z takim zadaniem to chyba nie był dobry pomysł. Kiedy skończyłem przesiewać mąkę, zobaczyłem jak Alex bez skutku stara się wyciągnąć skorupki z miski.

\- Wiesz, może będzie lepiej jak ja się tym zajmę, a ty usiądziesz i poczekasz, co?

\- Dobrze.

Myślałem, że usiądzie przy wysepce i będzie po prostu patrzył, ale on wybrał sobie za siedzisko blat i poprosił skrzata o przyniesienie mu batonika. Kiedy ten sobie spokojnie jadł, ja wziąłem się za robienie ciasteczek. Wyjąłem szybko skorupki z jajek, dodałem mleko, mąkę i wziąłem się za rozpuszczanie czekolady. Żeby się pomieścić razem z forma musiałem w końcu wygonić Alexa na stołek. Kiedy czekolada się rozpuściła wymieszałem ją zresztą masy, dodałem do tego proszek do pieczenia i płatki czekolady. Wyłożyłem to na wysmarowaną formę i włożyłem do piekarnika. Wszystkie rzeczy sprzątnąłem i zostawiłem tylko miskę po masie. Usiadłem na blacie i zacząłem powoli wyjadać ją za pomocą palca. Kiedy po raz kolejny miałem włożyć go do buzi Alex wstał ze stołka i podszedł do mnie tak, że stał pomiędzy moimi nogami.

\- Wiesz, ta masa wygląda na bardzo smakowitą. Podzielisz się ze mną, Isi?

\- Jak chcesz, to sobie weź.

Przesunąłem miskę w jego stronę, ale Alex złapał mnie za dłoń z brudnym palcem i przybliżył go do swojej twarzy. Najpierw delikatnie końcówką języka zlizywał masę, a potem włożył go całego do buzi. Robił to tak, jakby się z kimś całował i na dodatek patrzył mi prosto w oczy. Jeśli wcześniej kiedy do mnie podszedł się zarumieniłem, to teraz byłem cały czerwony. Nawet kiedy skończyła się masa on dalej pisał mój palec. Kiedy skończył przejechał ostatni raz po nim i chciał go znowu zanurzyć w masie, ale miska była czysta. Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę na intensywny zapach ciasteczek.

\- Alex?

\- Tak, Isi? - czy on to wymruczał?

\- Wiesz, jak mnie nie wypuścisz, to nici z ciasteczek.

\- A tak. Już się odsuwam.

Alex mnie wypuścił i zeskoczyłem z blatu. Wyciągnąłem z szuflady rękawice i otworzyłem piekarnik. Kuchnię wypełnił słodki zapach ciasteczek, które razem z formą położyłem na blacie. Zamknąłem i wyłączyłem piekarnik i odłożyłem rękawice. Za pomocą różdżki przelewitowałem ciastka na uszykowany wcześniej talerzy i ochłodziłem je.

\- Alex?

\- Tak, Isi?

\- Ciasteczka.

Alex podszedł i stanął bardzo blisko mnie zajadając się ciasteczkami.

\- Są, mmmm, pyszne.

\- Dzięki. Jak chcesz, to mogę ci przełożyć kilka na talerz i weźmiesz sobie ze szklanka mleka do pokoju. Powinniśmy się dzisiaj wcześniej położyć skoro zaczynamy jutro trening.

\- A mógłbyś?

\- Tak, nie ma problemu. I tak chciałem to zrobić.

Podszedłem do lodówki i wyciągnąłem z niej karton mleka. Z szafki wyciągnąłem dwie szklanki i dodatkowy talerzyk. Nalałem mleko i rozłożyłem ciasteczka. Każdy wziął swoje porcje i ruszyliśmy do naszych pokoi. Kiedy byliśmy już pod drzwiami rozległ się grzmot. Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę na odgłosy burzy.

\- Isi?

\- T-tak?

\- Czy chcesz żebym dzisiaj też z tobą spał?

\- Może teraz u mnie?

\- Dobrze. Przyjdę do ciebie za kilka minut tylko się wykąpię.

Wszedłem do swojego pokoju i pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to mój żmijoptak siedzący na moim krześle.

\- Jeśli też nie lubisz burzy, to możesz tutaj zostać. Tylko muszę cię uprzedzić, że Alex też tu będzie.

Ptak jedynie kiwnął głową. Odłożyłem mleko na stolik nocny i poszedłem się wykąpać. Po prysznic ubrałem się w granatową lekko przydużą koszulkę i jasne szorty. Kiedy wyszedłem z łazienki Alex już siedział na łóżku. Położyłem się koło niego i przykryłem kołdrą. Po chwili poczułem jak materac się ugina i Alex się kładzie koło mnie.

\- Dalej się boisz?

\- T-trochę.

\- Chcesz się przytulić?

\- A mógłbym?

\- A czy wcześniej miałem z tym problem? No chodź.

Przysunąłem się do Alexa, a on mnie objął. Zasnąłem z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, ale dalej nurtowała mnie sprawa tego portretu. Nawet nie wiedziałem jak bliskie jest rozwiązanie tej zagadki.


	5. Chapter 5

_**wężomowa **_

Czułem miłe ciepło rozchodzące się od ciała, które mnie przytulało, ale również niemiłosierny ból lewego policzka. Dopiero teraz przypomniałem sobie o mojej ranie. Przez ten cały czas nie zwracałem na to uwagi, ponieważ byłem zajęty poznawaniem moich przyjaciół z dzieciństwa. Na całej długości były założone magiczne szwy, które również utrzymywały bliznę w czystości. Będę musiał zapytać się taty, czy ma jakiś eliksir przeciwbólowy, ale jak na razie muszę wstać. Powoli otworzyłem oczy i ściągnąłem rękę Alexa z mojego policzka i usiadłem. Widok jaki zastałem zaparł mi dech w piersiach. Przede mną leżał chłopak z mojego wczorajszego rysunku. Szybko pobiegłem po szkicownik i ołówki i dokończyłem swoją pracę. Po około godzinie rysunek był gotowy. Praktycznie identyczny do prawdziwego śpiącego Alexa. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że rysowałem ponad godzinę, ponieważ wstałem o ósmej, a teraz była już dziewiąta. Schowałem szkicownik pod poduszkę i biorąc ubrania poszedłem do łazienki.

\- Kruczku!

\- Sir?

\- Przynieś proszę zieloną koszulę i czarne spodnie i buty dla Alexa, dobrze?

\- Tak jest, paniczu.

Położyłem komplet ubrań na półce i wszedłem pod prysznic. Użyłem kosmetyków, dzięki którym w łazience rozszedł się zapach pomarańczy. Stałem tak pod strumieniem wody i myślałem. Czy gdybym na prawdę był synem Potterów moje życie wyglądałoby inaczej? Jeśli nie zostałbym razem z Hermioną odseparowany od rodziców doznałbym miłości i troski o wiele wcześniej? Moje rozmyślania przerwało pojawienie się skrzata.

\- Sir?

\- Tak, Kruczku?

\- Kruczek przyniósł ubrania panicza Alexa, sir.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję ci Kruczku.

\- Do usług, paniczu.

Po deportacji skrzata wyszedłem spod prysznica i chciałem sięgnąć po ręcznik, ale zauważyłem, że byłem już suchy. Trochę mnie to zastanowiło. Od jakiegoś czasu nie miałem wybuchów magii. Jednak to? Coś takiego jeszcze nie miało miejsca. Podszedłem do lustra i chciałem je przetrzeć, ponieważ zaparowało, ale gdy tylko zbliżyłem rękę woda zamarzła. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że w pomieszczeniu jest strasznie zimno. Myślałem, że wybuchy magii minęły, ale jak widać myliłem się. Ubrałem się w zieloną koszulę, którą wsadziłem w szare spodnie. Ponownie podszedłem do lustra i przyjrzałem się bliźnie. Rana goiła się znacznie szybciej niż u mugoli. Porównując ją do moich poprzedniejszych, jest w fazie, w której można ściągnąć szwy, ale nałożyć opatrunek. Wyszedłem z łazienki i przysiadłem na krawędzi łóżka przyglądając się Alexowi. Był słodki kiedy spał. Zacząłem delikatnie obrysowywać kształt odciśniętej poduszki na jego policzku. Alex wydał z siebie coś na dźwięk mruczenia, a to spowodowało, że się przestraszyłem. Zaskutkowało to tym, że w pokoju od razu zrobiło się zimniej. Chyba śpiąca królewna to wyczuła, bo mocniej opatuliła się kołdrą. Muszę się kontrolować. Kiedy się uspokoiłem, temperatura pokoju powoli wracała do normy. Nawet mój żmijoptak to wyczuł, bo jego upierzenie zmieniło kolor na niebiesko – białe.

\- Isaac? Czemu jest tu tak zimno?

\- Słodki Merlinie, przestraszyłeś mnie. Może kiedyś ci to wyjaśnię. Teraz musisz wstać i się wykąpać, bo zaraz śniadanie.

\- Tak jest, paniczu.

\- Alex!

Starałem się go zrugać za takie określenie mojej osoby, ale wszystko psuł uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Alex wziął swoje rzeczy z krzesła i poszedł do łazienki. Żeby się nie nudzić wziąłem się za rysowanie mojego nowego przyjaciela. Wydawałoby się, że to jest proste, ale strasznie trudno jest ująć wszystkie szczegóły i ten połysk piór i łusek. Miałem dopiero szkic, kiedy Alex wyszedł z łazienki. Bez żadnych skrupułów skradał się do mnie aby zobaczyć co robię, ale byłem sprytniejszy. Tuż przed jego nosem zamknąłem szkicownik i zabezpieczyłem swoją magią. Miał minę kota w butach ze Shreka, ale nie dałem się. Jedynie z uśmiechem poklepałem go po policzku i skierowałem się do wyjścia z pomieszczenia.

\- Isaac?

\- Tak?

\- Wyspałeś się?

\- No tak, czemu pytasz?

\- Bo wstałeś wcześniej niż ja.

\- Ale przecież to nie oznacza, ze nie mogłem się wyspać.

\- Czyli potwierdzasz, że jak śpisz ze mną, to nie masz jakiś koszmarów i nie budzisz się nagle w środku nocy?

\- Yyy... tego nie powiedziałem, ale skoro tak to odbierasz.

\- Tak! Mogę ci zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie?

\- Właśnie zadałeś.

\- Merlinie, wiesz o co mi chodzi. To mogę?

\- No pytaj, skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć.

\- Dobra, co rysowałeś wczoraj i dzisiaj?

\- No bo wiesz... yyy... eee... o, patrz! Już doszliśmy do jadalni. Na Merlina, jestem strasznie głodny. No chodź!

Weszliśmy do jadalni i zajęliśmy nasze miejsca. Brakowało tylko Blaise'a i Hermiony, ale po chwili wbiegli śmiejąc się. Zajęliśmy się jedzeniem. Nałożyłem sobie tosty z dżemem truskawkowym i nalałem soku pomarańczowego. Rodzice rozmawiali o czymś z Farfaixami, a pani Lestrange zaśmiewała się z tego, co opowiedzieli jej Blaise z Hermioną. Już kończyłem jeść, kiedy poczułem coś zimnego oplatającego się wokół moich nóg. Strasznie się przestraszyłem, mimo wiedzy, że może to być Nagini, co spowodowało kolejny wybuch magii. Nagle zaczęło robić się coraz zimniej. Wszelkiego rodzaju ciecze zaczęły zamarzać. Na reszcie zastawy i sztućcach pojawiał się szron, a na oparciach krzeseł wymyślne wzorki z lodu.

\- Isaac?

\- Tak, ojcze?

\- Pójdź ze mną i matką do gabinetu, dobrze?

\- Tak, ojcze.

**_\- Cóż to za wspaniałe dziecko, Tom? Wyczuwam w nim waszą krew. Czy to Isaac?_**

**_\- Witaj Nagini. Tak, nazywam się Isaac._**

**_\- Jesteś wężousty, Isaac. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?_**

**_\- Nie wiedziałem, że to takie ważne. Przepraszam._**

**_\- Nie przepraszaj. Wiesz, że dzięki temu możesz porozumiewać się ze swoim pierzastym przyjacielem?_**

**_\- Na prawdę? Myślałem, że rozumie co do niego mówię._**

**_\- Rozumie to tylko i wyłącznie dzięki waszej więzi i twoim chęcią. Przekazujesz mu to jakby telepatycznie, a le nieświadomie._**

**_\- Och, no tak. Dziękuję tato._**

**_\- Dobrze, chyba musimy zakończyć naszą małą pogawędkę, ponieważ reszta tu obecnych nas nie rozumie. Nagini, po śniadaniu udasz się ze mną._**

**_\- Dobrze, Tom._**

\- Przepraszamy was za to. Alexandrze?

\- Tak, Tom?

C-co? Tom? Na prawdę? Dobra, spodziewałem się czegoś podobnego do 'Panie' bądź tak jak Hermiona 'wuju'. Jak widać WSZYSTKO jest na odwrót niż mówił Dumbledore, a przyjaźń z rodziną Farfaix jest na tyle silna.

\- Mógłbyś przywrócić w jadalni naturalną temperaturę?

\- Oczywiście.

Alex wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i wszystko zaczęło wracać do normy, ale nie mnie zainteresowało. Kiedy obracał swoją ręką wyglądało to tak, jakby jego dłoń smagały języki ognia. Tańczyły wokół jego palców i oplatały jego dłoń. Na jego twarzy gościł lekki uśmiech, a czasami z kuszących lekko różowych ust wydobywał się chichot, jakby go to łasko... Chwila, czy ja pomyślałem, że Alex ma kuszące usta? Nie, to zaszło za daleko. Opanuj się Isaac, opanuj. Po kilku chwilach wszystko wróciło do normy.

\- Dobrze, skoro zjedliście, to mam nadzieję, że nie będzie wam przeszkadzać jeśli opuścimy was w tym momencie?

\- Oczywiście że nie, Tom.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie Anabell, Isaac, chodźcie ze mną. Zapomniałbym, Alexandrze, dołącz do nas za piętnaście minut.

\- Oczywiście, Tom.

Kiedy tata wstał zrobiłem z mamą to samo i udaliśmy się do jego gabinetu. Szliśmy chwilę korytarzami, a za nami pełzała Nagini. Kiedy wchodziliśmy po schodach i byliśmy na wysokości piętra z moim pokojem podleciał do mnie mój ptak i usiadł na wyciągniętym ramieniu. Jego ubarwienie do teraz pozostało w niebiesko – białych kolorach. Rodzice byli zajęci rozmową między sobą, a wąż po prostu pełzał koło nich, więc postanowiłem zobaczyć, czy tata miał rację.

**_\- Ja się nazywasz?_**

**_\- Panie? Nie wiedziałam, że umiesz porozumiewać się tym pradawnym językiem. Nie mam imienia, panie._**

**_\- Wychodzi na to, że odziedziczyłem to po ojcu. Proszę, nie mów na mnie panie. Czuję się wtedy jakbym miał co najmniej pięćdziesiąt lat. Wystarczy Isaac. Może być Anguis?_**

**_\- Brzmi dobrze._**

**_\- Mam pytanie. Dlaczego mnie wybrałeś? Ze wszystkich tam obecnych wybrałeś mnie. Mogłeś w sumie nawet odlecieć, ale wolałeś zostać._**

**_\- Wiesz czym jestem, prawda? Jednym z najstarszych zwierząt, które pochodzi z Indii. Jednak nit nie we o tym, że żmijoptak to rodzina, nie gatunek. Wyróżnia się dwa: te z Indii i z Norwegii. Natomiast ja jestem jednym z najstarszych żmijoptaków żyjących na Ziemi. Jestem wnukiem pierwszych żmijoptaków. Nasza wyjątkowość nie opiera się tylko na upierzeniu i wymieszaniu rodziny ptaków z rodziną żmii. Każdemu z nas odpowiada tak zwany przyjaciel duszy na całe życie, którego masz chronić i mu służyć. W dzisiejszych czasach jest bardzo mało ludzi, którzy uznają nas za prawdziwych przyjaciół, a nie służących czy tarczę._**

**_\- Wow, w naszych podręcznikach jest na prawdę niewiele informacji o was._**

**_\- Tak, jest to spowodowane kontrolami i różnymi ograniczeniami nałożonymi przez Ministerstwo skorumpowane przez Dumbledora. Newton Scamander z zapałem poznawał wiele zwierząt i poświęcił im praktycznie całe życie. Niestety, po jego śmierci praca, dla której poświęcił praktycznie całe życie, została skrócona i zaniedbana. Na świecie istnieje jedynie kilka oryginalnych egzemplarzy, które Newton napisał własnoręcznie._**

**_\- Dziękuję ci za przekazanie mi tych informacji, Anguis. Właśnie doszliśmy do gabinetu mojego taty. Wchodzisz ze mną?_**

**_\- Nie, udam się na polowanie. Ja też dziękuję za rozmowę._**

Weszliśmy do gabinetu utrzymanego w ciemnych, ale nie ponurych barwach. Na przeciwległej ścianie do drzwi stało kilka regałów z książkami. Przed nimi duże masywne biurko z wygodnym fotelem za nim i dwoma krzesłami z poduszkami przed nim. Po lewej stronie był mały kominek, przy którym stała sofa z małym stoliczkiem z Ognistą Whisky. Po prawej były dwa duże okna z wyjściem na średni balkon.

\- Isaac?

\- Tak, ojcze?

\- Zechciałbyś usiąść?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego cię tu zaprosiłem.

\- W sumie to nie, ojcze. Domyślam się, że powodem twojej decyzji był mój wybuch magii.

\- Tak, chcieliśmy z matką o tym z tobą porozmawiać. Jak zapewne wiesz Riddle jest jednym z najstarszych rodów. Mój ojciec nie był mugolem, tylko charłakiem, a matka pochodziła z czystokrwistej rodziny. To samo tyczy się również rodu Snape. Nie wiem czy słyszałeś, ale nasze rody i kilka innych opiewa pewna legenda, która głosi, że każdy z ich członków posiada moc władana jakimś żywiołem. Pierwsze wzmianki o tym pojawiają się w pismach z X wieku, co sugeruje, że było tak praktycznie od zawsze. Do tych rodów należą Riddle, Farfaix, Snape, Malfoy, Lestrange, Zabini i Weasley. Twoja matka włada ziemią, natomiast ja powietrzem. Rodzice Alexandra władają wodą i plazmą, natomiast on sam ogniem, ale to nie koniec. W każdym z was, mówię tu twoich przyjaciołach, kształtuje się taka moc. U jednych szybciej, a u innych wolniej. Jak zauważyłeś twoim jest lód.

\- Wśród mniej ważnych rodów jest również legenda, która mówi jakoby dwóch synów jednych z najpotężniejszych głów rodów, którzy urodzą się piątego i siódmego miesiąca mieli mieć moc, której nie posiadał żaden przodek. Moc dwóch żywiołów. Jednemu miały służyć ogień i jasność, a drugiemu lód i ciemność. Niestety, w tym miejscu nasz pergamin, na którym jest to spisane został urwany, a kopia tej legendy znajduje się gdzieś w Hogwarcie. Jedyna rzecz jaka jeszcze mnie z twoim ojcem zastanawia, to okazanie twoich umiejętności dopiero teraz. Jest to niemożliwością, żeby było to w twoim przypadku naturalne.

\- Razem z matką podejrzewamy, że Dumbledore podczas próby twojego zabójstwa, kiedy mu się to nie udało, zablokował dopływ twoich mocy. Możliwe jest złamanie tej blokady, ale do tego potrzeba osoby o przeciwnym darze…

Wypowiedź mojego ojca przerwało pukanie do drzwi, i zapytanie Alexa, czy może wejść.

\- Wchodź Alexander i usiądź proszę. Jak już mówiłem, potrzeba osoby o przeciwnym darze – tu wskazał na nowo przybyłego, który uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha – i eliksiru, którego ważeniem zajmuje się brat twojej mamy. Musicie dzisiaj zejść do jego pracowni znajdującej się w lochach w celu dodania waszego DNA. Myślę, że jak na razie to wszystko. Alexander już został poinformowany wcześniej, a ty jakbyś miał pytania zawsze możesz do nas przyjść. No, a teraz wynocha.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję ojcze.

Wyszliśmy z Alexem z gabinetu i udaliśmy się w stronę pokoju, w którym ważyliśmy eliksiry.

\- Polecenie mojego taty ułatwia nam zrobienie kawałowi Snape'owi, nie uważasz?

\- Tak Isi, tylko jak chcesz mu podać eliksir słodkiego snu żeby nie zauważył? Przecież jest mistrzem.

\- Dodałem do niego mięty, co spowodowało reakcję, w skutek której stracił on zapach i smak. Jest teraz jak woda, a on tylko ją pije, więc nie zauważy jak ją podmienimy. Może zróbmy tak, ja pójdę do swojego pokoju po aparat i mój eliksir, a ty zawołasz resztę z ich, okay?

\- Dobra, to do zobaczenia na dole.

Wszedłem do swojego pokoju i udałem się po potrzebne mi rzeczy. Zabrałem aparat i zmniejszyłem aby schować do kieszeni razem z eliksirem.

**_\- Anguis?_**

**_\- Tak, Isaac?_**

**_\- Mógłbyś mi pomóc?_**

**_\- Właśnie wróciłem z polowania i miałem się kłaść spać, ale mogę ci pomóc. Co mam robić?_**

**_\- Mógłbyś, lecąc przede mną, wskazać mi drogę do sali od eliksirów?_**

**_\- Dobrze, ale nie byłoby szybciej, gdybym nas tam deportował?_**

**_\- Ale jak?_**

**_\- Tylko my tak potrafimy. A teraz złap się mojej nogi._**

Kiedy złapałem Anguisa za nogę nic nie poczułem. Jedynie ciągle towarzyszący mi chłód się wzmocnił, a gdy wylądowaliśmy przed salą, zauważyłem jak ciemne macki dymu znikają z mojego ciała.

\- Isaac?

\- Tak, Hermiono?

\- Co to było?

\- Wiesz, no Anguis mnie tu teleportował.

\- Nie chodzi mi o to. Chodzi mi o te macki i chłód, który pojawił się z twoim przybyciem.

\- Ach, to. Myślę że Blaise z Draco ci to wyjaśnia. A teraz, macie eliksiry? – po ich skinięciu głowami i wyciągnięciu przez nich eliksirów kontynuowałem – Dobra, my z Alexem mamy do załatwienia jakby na osobności ze Snapem, ale przy okazji damy mu eliksir słodkiego snu, którego nie wyczuje dzięki mięcie. Potem zawołamy was do środka, a wy zajmiecie się aparatem dobra?

\- Dobrze, ale Isaac, co musicie załatwić?

\- Kiedy już porozmawiasz z Blaisem i Draco, dowiesz się co. A teraz schowajcie się pod peleryną, a my wejdziemy.

Kiedy pozostała trójka zniknęła, zapukaliśmy do drzwi pracowni. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy wołanie Snape'a, więc weszliśmy do środka przy okazji wpuszczając resztę. Podczas gdy ja zająłem się rozmową ze Snapem i podaniem mu naszych włosów, Alex wlał mu do wody eliksir. Dzięki temu rozcieńczeniu będzie działać tylko godzinę, ale w połączeniu z innymi utrwali ich efekt. Po dosłownie pięciu minutach Snape spał jak zabity.

\- Dobra, Hermiono, zajmijcie się aparatem, a my zaaplikujemy resztę eliksirów z Isaaciem.

Eliksir Bujnego Owłosienia zaaplikowaliśmy na głowę, żuchwę i ręce. Eliksir rogu na czoło, natomiast rozdymający na brzuch i nogi. Kiedy Snape zaczął się budzić wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia, ale zdążyliśmy rozpylić eliksir rozweselający i schować się pod peleryną – niewidką. Po chwili z pracowni wypadł Snape, ale w kompletnie innym wydaniu. Wielki róg na czole, ogromny brzuch i nogi, przez które poruszał się jak pingwin. Do tego masakrycznie długie włosy i ciągły rechot. Musieliśmy się powstrzymywać od wybuchu śmiechem do momentu, w którym Hermiona nie rzuciła zaklęcia ciszy na Obszar wokół peleryny. Udaliśmy się za nim aż do salonu, w którym przesiadywali wszyscy nasi rodzice.

\- To… hahah… Tom… twój ba… haha… chor mnie tak… hahaha urządził… hahahahhahahaha… pomóż mi… hahaha

Wszyscy w pokoju starali się zachować powagę, ale po chwili również zaczęli się śmiać a nieudolnych prób powiedzenia czegoś przez Snape'a. Nie zauważyliśmy, że podczas naszego napadu peleryna się obsunęła. Niestety, po około pięciu minutach tato użył kilku zaklęć, które niwelowały praktycznie wszystkie efekty. Z wyjątkiem jednego. Ciągłej wesołości na twarzy Snape'a.

\- No no no. Nieźle to sobie wymyśliliście. I do tego poprawnie uważone eliksiry. Tylko zastanawia mnie jedno. W jaki sposób zredukowaliście eliksir słodkiego snu do takiej formy?

\- Wystarczyło dodać mięty, a dzięki rozcieńczeniu go miał krótszy efekt działania, ale za to wzmacniał inne.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, Riddle. Za to nie będę żądał od Toma kary za twój uczynne i możesz się do mnie zwracać wuju. A teraz żegnam.

Kiedy wychodził dało się słyszeć jeszcze pomruki typu 'jak ten bachor do tego doszedł', 'piętnaście lat pracy, a temu zajęło to tylko kilka dni' i 'muszę to dodać do swoich udoskonaleń'.

\- Isaac?

\- Tak, tato?

\- Ile zajęło wam przygotowanie do tego?

\- Około dwóch dni razem ze znalezieniem zaklęć.

\- Do czego zaklęć?

\- Żeby ukryć aparat i spowodować, ze postać ze zdjęcia nie ucieknie poza ramkę.

\- Moglibyśmy dostać kopie?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Dobrze, a teraz chodźcie do jadalni. Obiad już czeka.

Wszyscy dorośli wstali z miejsc i udaliśmy się za nimi do jadalni. Dzisiaj skrzaty podały łososia smażonego z sosem śmietanowo – serowym, a na deser lody waniliowe z polewą z kwiatu lilii. Kiedy kończyliśmy już jeść tata zastukał w kieliszek żeby przerwać nasze szeptane rozmowy byle czym i coś ogłosić.

\- Jak wiecie od jutra zaczynacie trening. Wstajecie o godzinie ósmej, śniadanie o ósmej piętnaście. Podczas niego dostaniecie plan zajęć. Obiad jest standardowo o czternastej, natomiast pora kolacji również się zmieni. Macie również nie zapominać o balu, który jest w sobotę. Musicie znaleźć sobie partnerki lub partnerów – na te słowa lewa powieka Draco lekko zadrgała, ciekawe czym jest to spowodowane. Mam co do tego pewne podejrzenia. – i dobrać stroje. To chyba tyle. Teraz możecie udać się na basen w nagrodę za to co dzisiaj zrobiliście, a wierzcie mi. Nawet nam się to nie udało.

Kiedy wszyscy wstali od stołu podszedłem do taty.

\- Ojcze?

\- Tak, synu? Masz jakiś problem?

\- Chodzi o mój policzek. Rana jest w stadium kiedy można ściągnąć szwy. Czy mógłbyś?

\- Och, oczywiście synu. Przy okazji nałożę zaklęcie, które do końca uleczy twoją ranę, ale niestety. Nawet magią nie jesteśmy w stanie usunąć blizny.

\- Dobrze ojcze.

Tato machnął pierwszy raz różdżką i poczułem lekkie szczypanie, co oznaczało usunięcie szwów. Za drugim poczułem chłód.

\- Dziękuję tato.

\- Nie ma za co synu. Do zobaczenia na kolacji. Nie pozabijajcie się tylko.

Pożegnałam tatę uśmiechem, który odwzajemnił i udałem się szybo do pokoju aby się przebrać. Szybko podbiegłem do szafy, nie zauważając Alexa siedzącego na moim łóżku, i wyciągnąłem z niej kąpielówki. Ściągnąłem swoje ciuchy i założyłem przygotowany strój. Dopiero gwizd uświadomił mi, że nie jestem sam.

\- No no no. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak obdarzony przez naturę, ale również mało spostrzegawczy.

\- Alex! Co ty tu robisz? – przez jego słowa zrobiłem się purpurowy ja piwonia - Mogłeś chociaż poinformować, że tu jesteś!

\- Ale wtedy straciłbym takie wspaniałe widoki. Dobra, nie obrażaj się, no. – podczas gdy to mówił podszedł i mnie przytulił – A teraz chodź. Reszta już na nas czeka.

Razem z Alexem, który mnie prowadził, udaliśmy się do basenu. Tuż przed wejściem do pomieszczenia dostałem klapsa, przez który ledwo co już widoczny rumieniec znowu się pogłębił. Za co to było? Po wejściu położyłem swój ręcznik na leżaku i z rozbiegu wskoczyłem do wody. Wszyscy chlapali się nawzajem , a potem ścigaliśmy się. Kiedy każdy zajął się sobą, podpłynąłem do Malfoya.

\- Draco?

\- Tak?

\- Wiesz, zauważyłem że byłeś trochę smutny po informacji, że nie skontaktujemy się z resztą moich starych przyjaciół z zakonu i trochę zmieszany, kiedy mój tata mówił o partnerach na bal.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz Isaac.

Odpowiedział szybko. Za szybko.

\- Tak? A ja myślę, że coś jest na rzeczy i się nie mylę, prawda?

\- Ehh, tak. Masz rację.

\- Chodzi o Ginny?

\- C-co? Ale jak ty?

\- Wiesz, to nie mogła być Nimfadora, bo ona jest zakochana w Remusie, a inne kobiety albo już kogoś mają, albo nie są po naszej stronie. Więc zostaje Ginny.

\- Załóżmy, że tak. Ale czemu nie pomyślałeś, że ona tez może być po stronie Dumbledora?

\- Bo to ona otworzyła mi oczy i naprowadziła naprawdę. A teraz chodź. Czas na kolację.

Wszyscy zebrali się do wyjścia. Po wysuszeniu i ubraniu w ciuchy, które przygotowały nam skrzaty, udaliśmy się do jadalni. Rozmawialiśmy o dzisiejszym kawale i wyjściu na basen. Pod koniec posiłku głos zabrał mój ojciec.

\- Dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że podobał wam się dzisiejszy ostatni dzień leniuchowania. Od jutra zaczynacie trening, więc proszę was abyście od razu udali się do spania. Dobranoc.

Wszyscy udali się do swoich pokoi. Po umyciu się położyłem się w łóżku i czytałem przez chwilę. Dzisiaj zapowiadało się na pierwszą czystą noc. Samotną noc bez Alexandra.


End file.
